Team Nashi: First Mission
by Najla Lisha
Summary: Ganti Summary lagi - -") Ini adalah kisah petualangan Team Nashi denagn Misi pertama mereka. Team Nashi terdiri dari, Nashi Dragneel, Regret Fullbuster, Miya Fernandes, Alex Redfox dan Alice. "APA?"/"AKHIRNYA AKU SELAMAT DARI MAUT!"/"Waktu nya mengakhiri ST CHAPTER 8 IS UPDATE!
1. Chappie 1: PerkenalanProlog

**Hai semua! Kali ini Author akan menghadirkan Fanfict Gaje tentang...**

**Jeng Jeng Jeng**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEAM NASHI! Yup! Generasi selanjutnya dari Team Natsu. Team ini berisikan 5 anggota Fairy Tail yang fantastik!**

**Langsung saja yang Pertama...**

**~ Nashi Dragneel**

Gadis yang mewarisi paras cantik ibu-nya, Lucy Heartfilia/Dragneel. Dia bisa menggunakan sihir Celestial dan Dragon Slayer. Mengapa Dragon Slayer? Karena kita dia memakan elemen Dragon Slayer itu, dia bisa menggunakan elemen itu. Itu suatu ke anehan dalam diri gadis cantik ini. Tapi, menurut keluarga Dragneel, itu bukan masalah besar. Dalam cerita ini, Nashi berumur 14 tahun. Ciri-cirinya, warna rambutnya Orange tua. Biasanya di gerai, kadang-kadang suka di kuncir kuda. Dia memakai baju berwarna merah marun lalu memakai jaket tembus pandang dengan corak berwarna hitam. Dia memakai syal yang sama seperti Ayah bodoh-nya. Dia memakai rok pendek berwarna biru (warnanya mirip rok Lucy pertama kali itu LOH, habis gak tahu mau bilang apa, Biru Sedang kali ya? #Plak) memakai _sneakers_ putih dengan kaos kaki hitam selutut. Walaupun mengerikan (diajarkan oleh Bibi Mira dan Bibi Erza) dia tetap cantik. Oke, NEXT~

**~ Regret Fullbuster**

Laki-laki yang satu ini mewarisi HAMPIR semua kelakuan Ayah-nya. Yang tidak dia warisi adalah, baju yang menghilang entah kemana. Dia kasihan sama Mama-nya akan membuang-buang duit karena selalu menghilangkan baju. Dia mewarisi sihir Ayahnya, yaitu Ice Magic. Dia mempunyai seorang adik perempuan bernama Ui. Dia sangat cantik dan imut. Dalam cerita ini, Regret berumur 14 tahun. Ciri-ciri lelaki yang satu ini memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti Ayah-nya. Dia memakai jaket yang sama sewaktu Gray kecil, hanya saja warna nya hitam. Dia memakai jeans berwarna biru agak muda. Dia selalu mengajak Nashi berkelahi. Oke NEXY~

**~ Miya Fernandes**

Gadis yang satu ini mewarisi seluruh apa yang dimiliki Mama-nya, Erza Scarlet/Fernandes. Tapi, terpasang tato di wajah-nya yang mirip Ayah-nya (udah pada tahu, gak usah sebutin lagi siapa). Gadis ini cantik dan sangat menyukai Cheese Cake (bukan Strawberry Cake). Dia sama mengerikannya dengan Mama-nya. Umurnya dalam cerita ini 15 tahun. Ciri-cirinya, rambut biru-nya (seperti Jellal) terurai dengan rapi. Manis tapi menyeramkan. Ketika dia sedang berbaik hati, dia berubah 180 derajat menjadi seorang gadis yang imut, manis dan cantik. Ketika dia marah, dia berubah 180 derajat menjadi seorang Iblis yang datang dari neraka untuk mencabut nyawa orang-orang di bumi. Pakaiannya mirip dengan Mama-nya, hanya saja rok-nya berwarna Merah Scarlet. Okey, NEXT~

**~ Alex Redfox**

Laki-laki yang satu ini sangat super duper mirip dengan Ayah-nya (gak usah kasih tahu lagi, udah pada tahu dari nama belakang si Alex). Tapi dia sangat jenius sepeti ibu-nya, Levy Mcgarden/Redfox. Alex bisa memakai kedua sihir orang tuanya. Dia punya adik Vivi. Vivi seorang kutu buku, cuman ketika buku nya tidak bersamanya, dia akan menjadi Iblis Pemakan Besi. Di cerita ini, anak sulung keluarga Redfox berumur 15 tahun. Ciri-cirinya, rambutnya jabrik seperti Gray, cuman warna hitam. Baju-nya di bela-belain mirip dengan Ayah-nya. Bajunya dengan Ayahnya NYARIS mirip. Laki-laki yang satu ini jadi pujaan para gadis (wah kalahin anaknya si Ice Brain dong! Hahahaha...#Plak #Kena serangan Ice Princess #Mental ke Mars). Okey, yang TERAKHIR~

**~ Alice (Dibaca: Arisu)**

Yang satu ini adalah anak dari Paman Happy dan Bibi Charles. Paman Happy mempunyai 2 anak. Satu Alice (sulung) dan yang stau nya Roy (bungsu). Alice menjadi partner Nashi dalam cerita ini. Alice diberikan sebuah komputer besar dari Nashi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Komputer itu bisa melacak dan mencari semua tentang dunia ini. Saat itu Nashi iseng menyuruh Alice mencari Naga Api di bumi karena saat itu Natsu menceritakan tentang Igneel. Saat di cari, mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Igneel. Nashi sedikit kecewa. Tapi, komputer Alice menangkap sesuatu. Saat mereka melihatnya, itu..mereka..menangkap...TANDA-TANDA KEHIDUPAN NAGA API! Nashi dan Alice ingin meberi tahu Natsu, tapi mereka tahan. Karena menurut mereka ini terlalu dini.

**Woookeeyy! Pengenalan anggota Team Nashi sudah selesai, waktunya menutup Chapter 1 ini...#Plak #Dikeroyok ama para Readers #Melayang menuju Pluto**

**Readers: Masa cuma Pengenalan anggota Team Nashi DOANKZ!?Gak seru!**

**Author: Iya tahu, tapi gak usah keroyok gua kali ampe mental ke Pluto! Dingin tahu disana! Nyaris beku kalau gak datang komet!**

**Readers: Derita Lo mah itu!**

**Author: *Nangis* WUAAAA JAHAT! Gak bakal Author lanjutin!**

**Readers: Oke-oke lajutin! Tapi jangan dikit kayak gini! Yang banyak!**

**Author: Wokey-wokey, gimana kalau pengenalan lanjut tentang Fairy Tail sekarang?**

**Readers: Okey! Cepet lanjutin sana!**

**Author: Iye-iye (Maksa banget sih nih Reader T^T)**

**Wooookeeeyyy Readers sekalian! Author akan mengenalkan FAIRY TAIL YANG SEKARANG!**

**Okey, yang PERTAMA adalah MASTER FAIRY TAIL**

Pasti kalian tahu MAKAROV DREYAR! (Readers: Tentulah! Dasa Author Baka! Author: Hei, aku tidak Baka! Terjadi pertempuan antara Readers dan Author hanya masalah "BAKA"). Yup! Master ke-3 Fairy Tail ini akan pensiun ketika Laxus akan melahirkan anak pertamanya (Readers:WHAT THE!? LAXUS MELAHIRKAN!? Author: Gak BEGO! Istrinya! Dasar Readers BEGO! Reader: Aku tidak BEGO Author kecil! *Berantem Lageeee...) Saat anak itu lahir, Makarov pensiun dan menyerahkan kepemimpinan kepada Macao Conbolt.

Macao Ji-chan sangatlah hebat dalam memimpin. Ya, tidak sebegitu hebatnya sih. Macao Ji-chan memerintah sampai si Nashi berumur 6 tahun. Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Apa dia pensiun? Tidak..kisah yang tragis...

Saat hendak menyelamatkan nyawa anak semata wayang nya itu, Macao Ji-chan..hiks..dia..hiks..me..ning..gal..HUAAAAAA T^T Thanks for Everything Macao Ji-chan T^T. Jadi...siapa yang menjadi Master ke-5? Apa si cucu Makarov, Laxus Dreyar? Bukna..bukan *menggeleng-geleng* Terus? Si Penggemar beratnya Titanic dan Narnia. Titanic dan Narnia? Siape tuh? Dia adalah...

JENG JENG JENG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Titania' Erza Scarlet-Fernandes! UWAAAA Erza menjadi Master ke-2! Maksud author jadi Master perempuan ke-2 setelah si Vermillion itu! Siapa namanya? Pacarnya si Zeref itu? Aduh..pikun nih Author! Siapa? Siapa? Padahal nge-fans mah tuh Master! Ah iya! Mavis Vermillion! Iya kan? Betul kan? Udahlah, jangan di perdulikan Author bodoh ini!

Kita lanjut yang **KEDUA, GEDUNG FAIRY TAIL**

Beberapa tahun setelah Macao Ji-chan mengambil ahli, perubahan drastis terhadap FAIRY TAIL. Yang tadi-nya bangunan kandang ayam (tega banget Guild kandang ayam) jadi Kastil Luar BINASA GEDE-nya (Widih! Dapet dari mana uang sebanyak itu?) Dalam-nya juga luas. Juga terdapat Ruang Bawah Tanah, gunanya nyimpan bir dan untuk pertahanan. Oh ya, lalu banyak orang berdatangan ingin menjadi bagian dari Guild itu! Dan guild itu menjadi Guild ternama lagi di Magnolia! Salut deh buat lo Macao Ji..hiks..chan...Thumbs..hiks..Up for..hiks..you T^T!

Dan yang **KETIGA ADALAH...ANAK-ANAK!**

Jadi, yang pertama mempunyai anak adalah Bibi Mira dengan Paman Freedie itu. Anak pertama mereka diberi nama Janny. Lalu anak keduanya bernama Hilda. Lalu melanjut ke Elfman dan Evergreen dengan anak yang JANTAN dan SERBA HIJAU. Yaitu, Teresa! Lalu melanjut ke Erza Scarlet bersama Jellal Fernandes menghasilkan Miya dan adik kembarnya Ren dan Fen. Tidak ketinggalan Paman buruk rupa dan Bibi kecil (Gajeel & Levy: Apa lo bilang Author!? Author: Ti..tidak ada apa-apa..hehehe...Back to the Prolog!) menghasilkan Alex dan Vivi. Keluarga Dragneel dan Fullbuster tidak mau ketinggalan. Keduanya menghasil kan Nashi dan Regret yang hanya berbeda beberapa hari. Apa reaksi Mira ketika Fairy Tail dibanjiri anak-anak kecil? "KYAAAA~ Anak-anak ini lucu, imut manis sekali~ KYAAA~" katanya sebelum pingsan 3 bulan (BUESET! Lama banget Mbak Mira tidur! Gimana bayi lo si Janny dan Hilda?)

**Okey Readers, itulah beberapa tentang Fairy Tail sekarang. Kasihan..si..Macao Ji chan! Sabar ya Romeo, Wendy! Oh ya, hari ini ulang tahunnya anak Rowen nih yang ke-10. Yaitu ulang tahun Juliet! Selamat ya Juliet! Otanjoubi Omedetou Juliet-san~**

**Woooookeeeyyy Readers, Author pamit dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti READERS!**

**Readers: Author**

**Author: Ape lo manggil-manggil gue? Gue lagi nyemil tahu!?**

**Readers: Chappie selanjutnya tentang apa?**

**Author: Liat aja nanti, yang penting RA-HA-SI-A**

**Readers: Author jahat! Kasih clue nya dong! Please *pasang Puppy-Eyes***

**Author: *Bisa nahan, tapi tak tega melihat baju lusuh mereka* #Plak #Kena tabok habis-habisan ma Readers**

**Readers: Apa clue nya Thor?**

**Author: Misi pertama Team Nashi! Dah kan? Author mau bobok dulu**

**Readers: Okey, selamat menikmati Nightmare anda Author~**

**AUthor: Jahat! Masa Nightmare T^T**

**Okey...ketemu di Chappie selanjutnya ya~~**


	2. Chappie 2: Nashi and Regret

**Hai hai semuanya! Walau sedang lebaran, Author USAHA-IN nulis nih fanfic karena PAKSAAN para Readers. #Plak #DIbakar hidup-hidup #Dimakan para Readers *SADIS*. Masa yang memberatkan T^T. Okey semuanya, Author mau balas beberapa Review nieh...**

**~ Saitou Asuka**

Iye iye, ini lagi di proses! Sabar, proses memerlukan waktu 10000000000000 abad #plak #ditendang ampe ke matahari #jadi sosis bakar *Sadis banget hidup Author T^T* Tidak bisa super kilat, soalnya memerlukan Titik dan Koma. Soooooorrryyyyy bgt gk bisa, sebagai tanda maaf, Author mempersembahkan...

Jeng Jeng Jeng...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER DUA! #plak #kena penggorengan #ADA GUNUNG DI KEPALA AUTHOR! (Cuma itu gak usah pake JENG JENG KALE!)

**~ Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan**

Okey deh, nih dia Chapter 2 nya udah selesai di buat. *SADIS BANGET SIH HIDUP AUTHOR T^T* Di merkurius dingin banget #PLAK (DI MERKURIUS ITU PANAS, BEGO!) Oke, bakal Author lanjutin, tapi 10000000000000 abad lagi #PLAK #DITENDANG AMPE KE GUNUNG KRAKATAU

**~ Pidachan99**

Makasih Pida-chan~ Oke, nieh dia Chappie slanjutnya~~~

**Okay cemuanya, nih dia Chappie 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Team Nashi: First Mission**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**Nashi POV**

Hoamm...pagi hari telah datang. "Hah..." aku memandang ke luar jendela. "Hm...udah pagi ya...?" gumamku. Aku berjalan menuju keluar kamar, mengambil handuk dan mandi. Setelah itu kembali ke kamar dan memakai baju. Yup! Aku akhirnya segar! Aku segera turun menuju ruang keluarga. Aku melihat adik kembar ku berantem hanya gara-gara film di TV. Yang satu Sakaki (laki-laki), yang satu lagi Sakiko (perempuan). Umur mereka 9 tahun. Umurnya denganku hanya beda 5 tahun. Aku tidak memperdulikan mereka, aku segera pergi menuju dapur. Aku berjalan menuju meja makan. Aku hanya melihat piring-piring kotor. AKu melihat remah-remah dan mengikuti jejak itu.

Saat ku melihat jejak terakhir, aku melihat Papa-ku yang bodoh tengah tertidur di kursi goyang. "Papa..." aku memasang _Death Glare _kepada Papa bodoh itu. Papa kaget dan melihat ngeri ke arah ku. "AMPUNI AKU NASHI! AMPUNI AKU!" seru Papa terus memohon. Bahkan memasang Puppy-Eyes. Biasanya itu berhasil, tapi tidak kali ini. Karena kejadian ini SERING KALI terjadi. "Aduh...ada apa sih? Ribut sekali!" seru Mama keluar dari kamar tidurnya. "Ini Ma! Papa menghabiskan sarapan lagi!" omelku. "Ampuni aku T^T" seru Papa. "Natsu..." Mama memasang _Death Glare _kepada Papa. "AMPUNI AKU LUCE!" seru Papa memohon. "Hah, Nashi! Tolong kamu masak sarapan!" kata Mama kepadaku. "Baik Ma, DAN..." kataku menatap Papa, "tidak ada jatah untuk Papa!" aku berjalan menuju dapur. "AAAA MAAFKAN AKU NASHI!" seru Papa memeluk kaki ku. "Papa...Lepasin! Lepasin gak!" serku berusaha lepas pelukan Papa. Papa terus saja membilang "MAAFKAN AKU". "Natsu! Lepaskan!" seru Mama membantuku dengan menarik kaki Papa. Tetapi, pelukannya semakin erat. "Ugh~" seruku sebal, "menyebalkan!".

Aku menghadap ke arah Papa. "Jika Papa tidak lepaskan! Jatah Papa akan ku kasihkan pada Sakaki!" seruku. "Ah, iya aku lepaskan!" kata Papa melepaskan pelukannya. "Ugh! Dasar" aku berjalan menuju dapur. Aku mendengar Mama mengomeli Papa ku yang bodoh. Di dapur, aku memasnag celemek dan menguncir kuda rambutku. Rambutku cukup panjang, jadi aku bisa menguncir nya. Aku mulai memasak.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Masakan siap! Aku memanggil keluarga ku untuk Sarapan. Aku melihat Papa-ku dan Sakaki makan dengan cepat dan lahap. Itu mah udah biasa. Aku sebal dengan keluarga ku ini, terutama terhadap Papa dan Sakaki. Papa dan Sakaki selalu membuat masalah. Papa tiap pagi selalu telanjang dan menanyakan "DIMANA BAJU KU LUCE!?". Dan teriakan itu berhasil jitakan spesial Mama. AKu tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Lalu, saat jalan-jalan ke taman, Papa membakar pusat belanja. AKu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku mengingat itu. Lalu aku melihat ke arah keluarga ku. Sebenci apapun aku kepada mereka, ada hal yang aku suka. Yaitu Papa terlalu meng-khawatirkan keluarganya. Aku senang mempunyai Papa sepertinya walaupun bodoh-nya minta ampun. Aku tersenyum melihat ke arah keluargaku. "Ada apa Nashi?" tanya Mama. "Sekesal apapun kamu pada mereka, kamu pasti mempunyai suatu hal yang tidak bisa membenci mereka! Itulah..." aku menengok ke arah Mama, "keluarga Dragneel". Mama hanya tersenyum, "Oke, nanti kita bakal ke Guild! Jadi bersiaplah!" seru Mama. "Okay!" seru semuanya.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

**Selama perjalanan...**

"Pagi Lucy!". "Lu-chan! Hari ini kamu cantik sekali!". "Hai Lucy-chan! Walaupun kamu sudah punya anak, aku tetap mencintai mu! I Love You~". Semua orang menggoda Mama-ku. Aku benci akan hal itu! Rasanya aku pengen bakar mereka hidup-hidup dan mengirim mereka ke NE-RA-KA. "Cantik sekali~ Sayangnya sudah punya anak!" seru seorang Pria yang SANGAT SUPER DUPER JELEK-NYA! Gak sudi punya bapak kayak dia, mendingan Papa-ku sekarang, Idih! "Wah! Anaknya sama cantik nya dengan Ibu mereka~ I Love you~" seru PRIA SSD JELEK itu. AKu mengepal tanganku tidak tahan.

Langsung saja aku menonjok Pria itu, TEPAT SEBELUM Papa-ku. "Diam kau Pria Jelek! Jangan ganggu keluarga Dragneel, atau hidup-mu akan ku akhiri sekarang juga, detik ini juga dan pergilah ke neraka!" seru ku memasang _Death Glare _paling menyeramkan. Pria SSD JELEK itu ketakutan dan langsung lari terbirit-birit. "Bagus Nashi!" seru Papa. "Itu karena aku sudah muak dengan semua GODAAN itu! MEN-JI-JI-KAN!" seruku.

Selama perjalanan, aku memasang _Death Glare _dan memasang tatapan IBLIS milik Bibi Titania. _Death Glare _dan tatapan Iblis Titania itu ampuh sekali. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Mama ku. Soalnya saat itu ada orang yang menggoda Mama ku langsung aku keroyok HABIS-HABISAN dan NYARIS membuatnya MENINGGAL! Harusnya dia mati aja, aku rela! Orang seperti dia tidak boleh HIDUP di DUNIA INI!

**Normal POV**

BRAKK...Natsu dan Sakaki mendobrak pintu Guild. "Ohayou~" seru keluarga Dragneel. "Ohayou, Lu-chan!" sahut Bibi Levy. Lucy langsung saja bergabung dengan _geng _nya. "Ohayou Nashi-neechan" seru seseorang. Nashi menoleh ke arah kanan, "Ohayou Vivi-chan". "Ini buku yang aku pinjam! Cerita nya cukup menarik! Tapi aku membenci tokoh Satoshi dan lebih suka tokoh Yamato! Makasih atas pinjamannya" kata Vivi lalu berlari menuju Ui dan Sakiko. "I..iya.." ucapannya terlalu menusuk bagi Nashi, "_malahan aku membenci Yamato dan lebih suka pada_ _Satoshi!" _. "Oi! Ice Princess!" seru Natsu. Nashi langsung saja melihat Papa nya yang seperti nya akan berkelahi dengan Paman Boxer (Gray). "Apa Flame-head?" seru Paman Gray. "Ayo kita bertarung!" seru Natsu. "Ayo!" seru Paman Gray.

Pertempuran pun dimulai. "_Dasar bapak-bapak tidak tahu usia!_" batin Nashi dalam hati. "Oi! Flame Prince!" seru seseorang. Nashi menoleh ke belakang, "Apa mau mu Ice Brain!?" seru Nashi. Lah, Ice Brain? Bukannya tadi berantem ama Papanya Nashi? Eh tunggu, ini bukan Gray! Ini...

"Woi Regret! Papa mu sudah berkelahi luar biasa menghancurkan Guild di sana! Jangan kau lagi dengan Nashi!" seru Wern, anaknya Warren. "Aku harus mengalahkannya demi keluarga Fullbuster!" seru Regret. "_Demi...keluarga...full..buster?"_ batin Nashi dalam hati bingung. "Ayo kita berkelahi Nashi! Rasakan ini!" seru Regret mengeluarkan Ice Magic nya. Nashi dapat menghindar sangat cepat, "hah...apa boleh buat!".

Nashi dan Regret bertempur sama seperti Papa mereka. "Ya ampun, Papa anak sama aja..." Cana meneguk segelas bir nya. "Oho~ Begitulah keluarga Dragneel dan Fullbuster!" seru Bibi Mira mengelap gelas di bar. "Ma! Aku pergi menjalankan misi dengan Asuka dan Fely ya!" kata Janny, anak sulung Bibi Mira dan Paman Freedie. "Iya~" kata Bibi Mira, "jadi Cana, kamu tidak cari _pacar_?". "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang bersama pacarku!" seru Cana menunjukan segelas bir yang ia minum. "_Itu bir bukan manusia!_" seru bibi Mira.

"Argh!" Regret terjatuh telungkup ke lantai Guild. "Makanya, jari laki-laki itu harus JANTAN kayak aku!" seru Teresa. "Kamu perempuan Teresa!" seru Regret memandang anak Paman Jantan dan Bibi Peri Hijau. "Tapi, aku terlahir sebagai seseorang yang JANTAN!" seru Teresa memainkan rambutnya. "_Pengaruh Paman Elfman!_" batin Regret. "Kau sudah selesai Regret?" tanya Nashi yang berdiri pada pegangan balkon. Regret bangkit dan menghadap ke arah Nashi, "Tentu tidak Flame Prince!". "Menyebalkan" ucap Nashi pelan.

Plak! Sebuah bola terkena kepala Nashi. Karena tidak ada keseimbangan, akhirnya dia terjatuh ke bawah. Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi...#Plak (Tapi apa Author!?)

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REGRET BERHASIL MENANGKAP NASHI! W-O-W! Suatu kebetulan. Mereka saling tatap. Wajah keduanya menjadi merah. BRAK...Regret melepas gendongannya. "WUAAA" alhasil Nashi jatuh tapi tidak terlalu sakit. "Hei Ice Princess! Jauhkan anak mu dari anak ku! Anak mu bisa menyebarkan virus!" seru Natsu membantu Nashi berdiri dan menarik nya menjauh dari Regret. "_Virus apa!?_" batin Regret dan Nashi. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu Flame-head! Jauhkan anak ku yang ganteng dan kuat dari anak mu yang lemah itu!" seru Paman Gray menarik kerah jaket Regret menjauh dari Nashi. "APA MAKSUDMU AKU LEMAH PAMAN BOXER!?" teriak Nashi tidak terima akan perkataan Paman Boxer ehm...Paman Gray (Author sukanya panggil Paman Boxer soalnya baju nya hilang entah kemana! Paman Boxer: Apa maksudmu baju ku hilang entah kemana!? #Keroyok Author. Author: I..itu kenyataan! Lihat saja dirimu hanay memakai BOXER! Paman Boxer melihat dirinya, lalu menutup badannya dengan menyilangkan tangan dan berjalan jinjit menuju Juvia agar di belikan baju baru. Hadeuh...BACK TO THE STORY~!)

"IYA! NASHI TELAH MENGALAHKAN REGRET SELAMA 100 KALI!" teriak Natsu berapi-api. "Tapi kami baru bertarung 10 kali Papa Bodoh" kata Nashi melirik Papa nya. "Udah masa bodo" kata Natsu melirik Nashi, "YANG PENTING KAU MENGALAHKANNYA!" serunya berapi-api lagi. "Ya ampun..." Nashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ng...Nashi, Regret" ucap Miya menghampiri keduanya bersama Alex. "Ada apa Miya?" tanya Nashi penasaran. "Begini, aku perlu bantuan kalian terhadap misi ini, jadi kalian WAJIB ikut dengan ku sebagai Team!" kata Miya. "Team?" tanya Nashi dan Regret serempak bingung. "Ya, kalian berdua bergabung bersama kami menjadi Team" kata Alex. Nashi dan Regret saling pandang, "APA!?".

**Oke, sampe sini dulu smuanya~**

**RnR Please (WAJIB)**

**#Plak**

**#PRANG**

**#TUING**

**#Author di tonjok, di lempar pake panci Rapu Tangled Tangled itu, ama di tendang menuju luar angkasa sehingga dikira ROKET (Author: KENAPA HIDUPKU SESADIS INI SICH T^T)**

**Para Readers berpesta ria akan perginya Roket Author menuju luar angkasa.**

**Sementara itu roket Author...**

**"Ternyata alien Yopple baik juga, makacih!" #Menerima makanan khas alien Yopple, PISANG+APEL+TOMAT+BAYAM+UDANG+MENTEGA+BUBUR+BESI. Selamat makan Author~**

**Dan~~~~**

**Sampai ketemu di Chappie selanjutnya, #PRANG# Kena lempar panci Rapunzel Tangled itu. "AKU GAK ADA APA-APAIN KOK MALAH LEMPAR!?" seru Author sewot. "Oh, sori sori, Chappie slanjutnya akan hadis 100000000000000000 abad lagi!" kata si Rapunzel Tangled itu. Kenapa ****100000000000000000 abad lagi? Karena ada peperangan antara Author+Yopple melawan Para Readers.**

******Sampai ketemu di Chappie selanjutnya~ (ITU TERUS KALIMATNYA! YANG LAIN DONG!)**

******Ya udah, Chappie selanjutnya akan diusahakan cepat UPDATE~~**

******Author menyepi, "Capek sumpah bikin Chappie yang satu ini". PRANG! Panci Rapunzel Tangled mendarat di atas kepala Author. Dan Author pingsan selama 1234567890 Abad.**


	3. Chappie 3: New Eisenwald

**Hai! Author kembali lagi setelah pingsan kena *Rapunzel Tangled NYARIS melempar panci nya ke arah Author* CUKUP! (Rapunzel Tangled: Baik *Nangis*) Oke, ini dia Chappie 3! Selamat membaca~**

**Readers: Pingsannya yang katanya 100000000000000000000000 abad itu gak jadi?**

**Author: Perasaan "0" nya banyak banget! Gak jadi, habis kalian suruh Author tulis kILAT**

**Readers: Oooooo...**

**Author: kenapa? Pengen Author pingsan? Rapunzel Tangled *lambai-lambai tangan*! Lemparkan panci itu ke arah ku!**

**Readers: Eh, gak gak gak! Lanjut lanjut lanjut!**

**Author: Te..lat..udah..keburu...pingsan *3 detik kemudian pingsan***

**Readers: Ya elah malah pingsan! Terus Nih Chappie tiga kayak mana? Ya udah deh terpaksa nunggu satu hari *Yang satu hari ini betulan TER-JA-DI***

* * *

**Satu Hari Kemudian...**

**Readers: WOI! AUTHOR! BANGUN! UDAH JAM 4 SORE TAHU!**

**Author: Eh, apa!? *Baru siuman***

**Readers: Cepet bikin Chappie 3**

**Author: Iya iya (Nih orang maksa banget sih!)**

**Readers: *Mendengar isi hati Author* Jelas lah MAKSA! Lu mati suri selama 1000 Abad!**

**Author: Bukannya 24 jam ya?**

**Readers: Udah ah, cepetin bikin tuh Chappie 3**

**Author: Iye iye sabar!**

**Woooookeeeyyy Readers, Author mempersembahkan...**

**.**

**.**

**Team Nashi: First Mission**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"APA!?" seru Nashi dan Regret berbarengan. Mereka kaget karena disatukan dalam sebuah Team yang terlebih lagi anggotanya Alex Redfox dan Titania Iblis Generasi ke-2, Miya Fernandes. "Iya, dan kalian WAJIB mengikuti MISI ini" kata Miya memberikan _Death Glare _kepada Nashi dan Regret. "APA!? WAJIB!?" seru Nashi dan Regret berbarengan lagi. "Emang MISI nya apa? Ampe WAJIB gitu!?" tanya Regret. "Etto..." Miya berpikir sejenak, "Tidak tahu".

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK KKKKKK!

"APA!? LU GAK TAHU MISI APAAN MI!? GILA LU!" teriak Regret.

"Kalau mau tahu, ya tanya Mama lah! Mama yang kasih nih Misi!" seru Miya.

Ke-empat anak itu melihat ke arah Bibi Erza yang sedang memakan Strawberry Cake. Merasa di perhatikan, Bibi Erza menoleh ke arah Putri Sulung nya. "Adha Apha?" tanya Bibi Erza.

"Tentang Misi itu" jawab Miya.

Bibi Erza menelan kue-nya, "oh, tentang Misi itu"

Mereka hanya mengagguk-angguk.

"Hentikan Eisenwald"

"Eisenwald?" ke-4 remaja itu tidak mengerti.

"Erza! Bukannya kita sudah mengalahkan mereka?' tanya Lucy.

"Generasi selanjutnya Lucy" jawab Bibi Erza melahap Strawberry Cake nya.

Lucy mengangguk-angguk, "jadi siapa pemimpinnya?"

"Goar, dan mereka memegang Bellaly, semacam Lullaby"

"Kok bisa ada ya?"

"Zeref masih ada, benda itu masih ada"

Lucy hanya mengaguk-angguk. Bibi Erza melihat ke arah 4 remaja yang dia kasih suatu misi, "cari tahu tentang Eisenwal di perpustakaan".

"Aye!" seru ke-4 remaja itu.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Oh...jadi itu toh yang namanya Eisenwald!" seru Alex membaca buku tentang Eisenwald. "Tapi itu Eisenwald yang lama bukan?" kata Nashi. "Iya sih, cuman kata Bibi Erza generasi selanjutnya! Jadi pasti rada-rada mirip!" kata Alex. "O~~~" Nashi ber-oh ria.

"Kenapa aku harus se-team sama si Flame Prince itu sih?" keluh Regret.

"Karena aku memerlukan kalian berdua"

"Kan ada yang lebih hebat, kayak...Janny-neechan!"

"Mereka sedang pergi menjalankan Misi"

"Asuka-nee?"

"Sama Janny-neechan"

"Kan juga ada Hilda-neesan"

"Hilda-nee sedang sibuk bersama Paman Freed"

"Kan juga ada..."

"AKU HANYA MEMERLUKAN KALIAN! Mengerti!?" Miya memberikan _Death Glare_ kepada Regret.

"Me..mengerti.."

Nashi berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. "Mau kemana Nashi?" tanya Miya. Nashi menoleh ke arah Miya, "aku haus". Nashi berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju Bar dimana bibi Mira sedang mengelap gelas. "Bibi Mira~" seru Nashi duduk di salah satu kursi. Bibi Mira menoleh, "Hai Nashi! Mau minum apa?". "Milkshake rasa Vanilla!" jawab Nashi. "Maaf Nashi cantik, tapi Milkshake sedang habis" jawab Mira. Nashi sedikit kecewa karena Milkshake adalah minuman kesukaannya, "kalau gitu Es Jeruk!". "Oke.." Bibi Mira mengambilkan Nashi Es Jeruk. "Jeruk nya yang banyak ya Bi Mira!" seru Nashi. "Iya~" jawab bibi Mira.

Minuman itu pun siap. Nashi meneguknya, "hah...segar~". "Suatu keberuntungan ya bisa menjalankan misi bareng Miya, Nashi" kata Bibi Mira.

"Iya sih, cuman..."

"Cuman apa?"

"Kenapa harus ada si Ice Brain sih?" Nashi memajukan bibir nya dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Masih mending Regret kan daripada Paman Boxer yang bajunya hilang kemana"

"Hei! Aku mendengar itu Mira!" teriak si Paman Boxer (Kalimat ini adalah sebuah angin lewat, jangan di perdulikan. #PRAK #Author di keroyok sama Paman Boxer)

"Iya sih, cuman masa sih sama si Ice Brain itu! Kan banyak yang lain"

"Tapi Miya memerlukan kamu, Nashi sayang, juga Regret"

"Iya iya aku tahu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Bibi Mira"

"Hei! Nashi Dragneel! Kau mau pulang tidak!?" teriak Natsu dari luar Guild. Nashi menoleh ke arah Papa bodoh nya itu, "kenapa dia tidak memanggilku Nashi saja?". "Mungkin dia mencari perhatian mu, Nashi sayang" jawab Bibi Mira. "Hah, baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya Bi Mira!"" kata Nashi turun dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan menuju Papa bodoh itu. "Hei Nashi, tunggu!" panggil seseorang.

Nashi menoleh, "Miya! Ada apa?"

"Begini, besok kita berangkat"

"Apa!? Besok!?"

"Iya, jadi bersiaplah"

"Besok? Itu cepat sekali!"

"Iya, kita harus secepatnya sampai di Hormanic, tempat Eisenwald akan beraksi!"

"Hah, baiklah"

"Aku tunggu di Stasiun Magnolia"

"Eh, Stasiun? Kita naik kereta?"

"Iya, kita naik kereta, masa jalan kaki"

"_Itu yang ku pikirkan, jalan kaki ke Hormanic!"_, "Oke, aku pulang dulu ya, Ja ne~"

"Ja ne~ Nashi-san! Jangan lupa besok PA~Gi~"

"Iya"

Nashi berlari menuju keluarganya. Seperti biasa, saat perjalanan pulang, banyak orang yang menggoda Mamanya dan dirinya juga Sakiko. Jadi, Nashi memakai _Death Glare_nya dan tatapan Iblis Titania. Natsu juga mengeluarkan _Death Glare_ dan kobaran api nya. Dan mereka tepat berjalan di samping Lucy dan si kembar. Jadi kesannya mereka adalah seorang _Body Guard_ keluarga itu.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Sesampainya di rumah, Nashi langsung membereskan seluruh barang yang diperlukannya. Dia menyimpannya di sebuah tas coklat yang ukurannya sedang (ta sselempang). Itu tas sihir yang dia temukan di halaman belakang. Mengapa tas sihir? Karena tas itu bisa menyimpan banyak barang. Pernak-pernik, Aksesoris, Baju-baju, Buku-buku bahkan Sofa dan Kulkas.

Setelah semua siap, Nashi turun menuju ruang makan. Dia sudah melihat keluarganya asyik makan. Dia duduk dan mulai melahap makanannya. "Hati-hati ya Nashi terhadap misi mu yang stau ini! Karena dulu Mama dan Papa juga pernah mengalami nya!" kata Lucy. Nashi hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Dhan jhanghan dhekhat-dhekat sahma si ahnak Phamahn Bohxer ihtu" kata Natsu dengan banyak ayam goreng di mulut nya. "Iya iya, lagi pula siapa yang mengharapkan si Ice Brain di dalam team!" seru Nashi, "oh ya, kalau lagi makan jangan bicara". Nastu menelan semua ayam goreng itu, "oke" Natsu mengancungkan jempolnya, "LUCE! TAMBAH!". "Hah...dasar!" Lucy menjitak Natsu dan mengambilkannya ayam goreng di kulkas. "Itulah keluarga Dragneel".

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Nashi-nee kenapa gak ngajak Sakiko? Sakiko juga kan mau ikut!" kata Sakiko. Dia berbicara selayaknya anak berumur 6 tahun. "Yang ngajak kan Miya, bukan nee-san! Jadi, kamu gak bisa aku ajak Sakiko" kata Nashi mengelus-elus kempala adik perempuannya itu. Sakiko memajukan bibir nya. "Nee-san! Bawa oleh-oleh ya pulang dari misi!" seru Sakiko. "Oleh-oleh apa!?" seru Nashi sedikit kaget dengan perkataan adik bodoh nya itu. "Ng..." dia berpikir, "apa aja boleh! Pokoknya khas Eisenwald!" (emang masakn daerah pake 'khas'). "Iya iya terserah! Nanti nee-san terlambat dan bakal kena marah sama Titania 2, jadi nee-san berangkat dulu ya" kata Nashi menggosok kepala si kembar.

"Ma, Pa, Nashi pergi dulu ya~" kata Nashi dari luar rumah. "Iya" kata Lucy yang sibuk di dapur. "Jangan lupa pesan Papa!" seru Natsu dari dalam kamar mandi. "I~YA~" teriak Nashi. Nashi lalu berlari menuju ke stasiun.

Di Stasiun...

"Miya!" seru Nashi. Dia segera berlari menuju Miya, "maaf terlambat". "Tidak kok! Kedua orang disana aja baru datang!" kata Miya menunjuk ke arah Regret dan Alex. "Oh..." Nashi ber-oh ria.

Lalu datang kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi. "Oke, semua sudah siap?" tanya Miya. Semua mengangguk, "oke, ayo kita berangkat!" Miya menarik (kira-kira) 32 kopernya menuju dalam kereta dan mengangkat tangan kiri nya. "Ayo!" seru semuanya.

**Okey cemuanya, sampe sini dulu Chappie 3 nya. Dan ternyata AUTHOR gak jadi PINGSAN selama SATU hari. Ternyata hanya 1 jam aja. **

**#PLAK**

**#PRANG**

**#TUING**

**#Author di keroyok ama para Readers *beruntung ada para alien Yopple yang bantu***

**Oh ya, pemenang Perang Antar Galaksi 1 (PAG 1) di menangkan oleh Author+Yopple *Berpesta ria***

**Oke cemua, sampai ketemu di Chappie slanjutnya~ *Tirai di tutup***

***Suara dari balik Tirai* "Chipachipachipabrasbrusbras (ada Reader yang kabur!)". PRANG PRANG DUK BRAK Hancur lah sudah di balik Tirai itu. Sekerumunan alien Yopple mengejar satu Reader yang kabur. Author? Menikmati teh dengan nyaman dan tenang...PRANG! Panci si Rapunzel Tangled itu mendarat lagi di kepala Author dan Author jatuh pingsan selama 12345678901234567890 detik. Setelah itu Author mengejar si Rapunzel Tangled itu. Dan kali ini TIRAI BENAR-BENAR di TuTuP. Eh, Review belum dibalas! Tirai akan dibuka untuk membalas Review, oke langsung saja yang pertama:**

**~ nshawol56**

Hehe...sori ya Bel, aku gk baca! Aku cuma liat 3 itu aja. Okey! Ini dia Chappie 3! Gk jadi nunggu 1 hari, kelamaan!

**~ Rhikame**

Iya dong liat Review *jarang-jarang dpt Review dri para Readers* Ya seperti itulah Teresa, seorang PEREMPUAN yang JANTAN *Pengaruh hebat dari Kelas Jantan Elfman-sensei* Iya, yg penting Bir! Udh 1000000000 tong habis ma Cana (Emang apa masalah mu Author #Cana# #Mabuk#) Oke, ini dia Chappie 3~

**~ Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan**

Weleh! Hebat bgt tuh Author sampe Matahari meledak! Gak, Authornya mati lebih LAMA lagi. Iya iya ku lanjutin! Nih Chappie 3 dah siap! Senyum licik itu tidak bisa dipake lagi, soalnya Authornya udh mati *KENYATAAN dlm CERITA* Hehe...

**RyuuKazeKawa**

Hehe...sori ye! Pas mau balas Reviewnya cuman liat 3 org itu aja! Oke, akan saya usahakan soal 'Enter-Enter' itu. Soalnya saya terbiasa menulis cerita seperti itu. Udh Update nih Chappie 3~

**Oke, sekian dulu untuk balasan Review! Bersabar untuk Chappie 4 nya! Soalnya ada tawanan kabur dan juga si Author lagi pingsna gara-gara panci Rapunzel Tangled, sekian dan terima kasih *Yang bales semua Review adalah Asisten Author* Tirai Di TuTuP SE-KA-RANG**

**Sampai ketemu di Chappie slanjutnya~**


	4. Chappie 4: Sampai di Hormanic

**Hai Hai! Balik lagi sama Author yang sering Pingsan gara-gara Panci Rapunzel Tangled. Entah darimana tuh anak datang! Ceritanya kan di Disney, ini cerita Fairy Tail. Ternyata habis liat lampion-lampion itu dia pulang tapi gak tahu arah jalan pulang~ (Malah nyanyi nih Author) Jadi nyasar ke FF yg satu ini.**

**Akhirnya Reader yang kabur BERTAMBAH BANYAK! Perang PAG 2 akan segera di adakan! Jadi, sori kalau Update nya lama gara-gara para Readers ini! Oke Alien Yopple! AYo bersemangat! Kita bisa membasmi Manusia Kotor ini! **

**Reader: Lu juga manusia Thor!**

**Author: Gw kan Manusia Bersih**

**Readers: Idih! Bersih darimana? Gak ada manusia bersih tahu gak sih!?**

**Author: Gue bilang BERSIH bukan SUCI Bego! Jelas ada manusia bersih! Gue kan mandi 7 kali dalam seminggu *bangga***

**#PLAK**

**#DUARRRR**

**#Tempat Author di bom sama para Teroris Readers itu! Chupibrasbrumasmas GA! *Bicara pada alien Yopple* (Jangan mau kalah! Ayo SERANG!) Pertarungan di mulai dipimpin oleh Author dari pasukan Yopple. Untung aja Author masih hidup!**

**Asist. Author: Udah biarkan mereka dan biar saya yang ambil alih! Ceritanya sudah Author tulis dalam sebuah buku cuman belum di update dalam FFN. Sebelumnya, saya akan membalas Review yang ada, langsung saja yang pertama:**

**~ Himiki-chan**

Tidak apa baru Review, yg penting dah Review. Baru pulang dari mudik ye? Kilat ya? Kayaknya gak bisa dech, soalnya si Author sibuk ngurusin PAG 2. Makasih atas pujian ceritanya, nanti Asist.R (Insial baru utk ) bakal kasih tahu pujian ini ke Author yg lagi sibuk nyusun rencana aneh, bicaranya 'Chupakabrasbras GA! Febarasras Khagafst! Chipakabhrusf!'.

**~ Pidachan99**

Iya tuh, entah dateng darimana si Rapunzel (Padahal gw yg ngundang buat lemparin tuh Author pake panci #PLAK #Kena Meriam AutYopple) Ya, kenyataannya begitu. Natsu Dragneel kan terkenal AKAN bodoh nya, jadi tidak salah jika Nashi memanggil nya bodoh. Asist.R gak tahu Chappie 4 seru apa gk, soalnya yg buatkan Author bukan Asist.R, tpi klu update pasti LAMA #PLAK #Kena tendang Pida-chan #Mental ke Jupiter *Beruntung ke Jupiter, ada Sodara disana*. Knp lama? Krn si Author lagi perang PAG 2. Tapi kalau gak salah udh di tulis dalam sebuah buku yang isi nya acak-acakan itu. Jadi nanti Asist.R post.

**~ Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan**

Dikuburan aja, habis pusing ma Authornya berantem terus ma Readers. Nih skrg lgi perang PAG 2. Hadeuh...*geleng-geleng kepala* Okey! Ini dia Chappie 4~

**~ nshwaol56**

Iya, soalnya klu Authornya gk Update cepet-cepet, nih cerita gk bakal lanjut. Ya, begitulah! Satu-satu nya cara TERCEPAT adalah menaiki kereta. Klu gk slh Author nya udh bikin (liat aja di Chappie 1) tpi blum muncul-muncul! Klu gk slh di Chappie ini ada dialog dari anaknya Paman Happy dan Bibi Charles. Emang udh partner sih...maaf gak bisa buat, soalnya Author sibuk ma PAG 2, tpi tenang, Chappie 4 udh siap di buku acak-acakan milik Author, nanti tinggal Asist.R tulis kembali.

**~ Saitou Asuka**

New Eisenwald sih (menurut Asist.R) sama aja kayak dulu di buat ma Author, tapi mungkin ada sedikit berbeda. Menurut Asist.R, Cerita ini ya mirip dengan Misi Team Natsu yang Eisenwald itu, cuman nanti (PASTI) si Author ngerubah-rubah cerita nya. Nih dia Chappie 4, si Author bukannya pingsan, cuman lagi perang PAG 2.

**Okey, karena Asist.R punya urusan lain, jadi...Asist.R balas Review nya itu aja. Okay semua, ayo kita lanjut ke Chappie 4!**

**.**

**.**

**Team Nashi: First Mission**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ayo!" seru semuanya mengangkat tangan ke udara. "TUNGGU~" teriak seseorang. Mereka menoleh ke arah kiri (karena emang dari kiri arah suaranya). "Alice!" seru Nashi sedikit kaget, sepertinya dia melupakan Partner kucing nya itu. "HUAAAA TT_TT kalian jahat gak ngajak-ngajak! Nashi, aku kan Partner mu!" rengek Alice. "Eh, sori-sori, lupa aku! Kemarin aku gak lihat kamu di Guild, emang kamu kemana?" tanya Nashi. "Dipaksa sama Papa ikut kelas " jawab Alice. "_Kelas ?_" batin semuanya bingung. "Emang siapa aja yang ikut?" tanya Alex. "Aku..." jawab Alice menghapus air matanya, "sama kucing-kucing kampungan itu!". "Pelajarannya apa?" tanya Miya. "Ikan" jawab Alice.

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!~

"Kalau gitu ya kabur aja kali Alice!" seru Regret. "Gak bisa! Di sekeliling kelas ada pagar Belut!" jawab Alice. "Sudah-sudah, yang penting kan dia disini, jadi ayo cepat kita naik Kereta!" kata Miya. "Kereta? Aduh lupa di Troia sama Bibi Wendy!" seru Alex memukul kening nya. "Kenapa tadi aku gak ke Guild dulu sih!?" seru Nashi. "Udah cepat naik kereta!" Miya menarik koper-kopernya dan Nashi+Alex kedalam kereta. Regret dan Alice hanya diam dan mengikuti Miya.

**~{SELAMA PERJALANAN}~**

""Berapa lama lagi!?" seru Alex yang sudah mabuk. "2 jam lagi!" jawab Miya. Alex memasang wajah terkejut dan mabuk. Nashi hanya menutup mulut nya (tidak mungkin kan dia bakal muntah di situ). "Kalau gitu lebih baik kau tidur" kata Miya memukul kepala Alex dan berhasil membuatnya PINGSAN.

Regret yang dari tadi melihat ke arah jendela, melihat ke arah Nashi. "Dasar pemabuk!" serunya.

"Aku tidak-" Nashi langsung menutup mulutnya agar dia tidak muntah.

"Kau memang! Makanya minum bir jangan kayak bibi Cana, satu hari 1000 gentong!" kata Regret.

"Aku tidak, hmp" Nashi kembali menutup mulutnya. Jika ia bicara lagi, dia pasti akan muntah disitu.

"Kau memang...Ouch!" Regret memegang kepalanya yang terdapat gunung disana.

Nashi memukul kepala Regret sekuat tenaga hingga menghasil kan gunung _Everest _(?) di kepala Regret. Akhirnya semua diam. Alice hanya tiduran telungkup diam di kepala Nashi. Nashi menahan muntahnya. Alex pingsan karena pukul si Titania 2. Dan Regret hanya diam melihat ke arah jendela.

30 menit berlangsung...

Regret melihat kembali ke arah Teman-teman team nya itu. Ada Miya yang tertidur dengan tangan menopang Cheese cake(?) Alex masih pingsan. Lalu Nashi tertidur bersama partner nya itu. Regret kembali melihat ke luar jendela dan akhirnya tertidur juga.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"AKHIRNYA AKU SELAMAT DARI MAUT!" teriak Nashi bahagia.

"Nashi, pelankan suara mu, aku masih mengantuk!" seru Alice mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai kucing!"

"Eh, iya?" langsung membuka matanya.

"Iya, kita udah sampai di kota Hormanic"

"Yippie! Akhirnya sampai juga!"

Nashi melihat ke belakang, dia melihat teman se-team nya. Ada Miya bersama koper-koper nya. Lalu Ice Brain menopah Alex. "Jadi, Miya, kita pertama kemana dulu?" tanya Nashi. "Ng..." Miya berpikir, "Kita keluar dari stasiun aja dulu". Nashi dan Miya berjalan keluar dari stasiun. "Hei tunggu dong!" seru Regret yang menopah Alex, "ternyata dia lebih berat dari yang dikira orang!".

Mereka sekarang sudah di luar stasiun. Miya melihat-lihat kota Hormanic. "Seperti nya di gedung lonceng itu! Ayo" kata Miya berlari menuju gedung lonceng yang ada di kota Hormanic.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan koper mu?" tanya Nashi.

"Tenang, nanti bis aku beli lagi"

"Emang isi nya apa?"

"Cheese Cake"

GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAKKKKKKKKK

"Ayo gak ada waktu untuk tidur!" seru Miya.

"A-aye sir!" seru Nashi dan Regret.

"Okay! AKu bersemangat! Ayo kita menuju Eisenwald itu!" Alex berlari lawan arah dan itu sudah jauh.

"Woi! Muka Besi! Kau salah jalan!" teriak Nashi.

Langsung saja Alex berlari kilat menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arahnya tadi. Nashi dan Regret berlari mengikuti mereka.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Tempat ini cukup berangin" kata Regret. "Tapi tadi di sekitar stasiun, tidak berangin" kata Nashi. "Sepertinya mereka sudah datang! Aku baca Erigor memiliki sihir angin, jadi...kemungkinan besar Goar juga" kata Alex. "Oke, ayo masuk!" seru Miya.

Ke-empat remaja itu (dengan tambahan kucing) memasuki gedung lonceng itu. Dan betul saja, mereka sudah datang. "_Banyak juga_" gumam Nashi. Para _mage_ dari Eisenwald itu pun menyerang Nashi dan team nya.

"Tenrin no Yoroi!" Miya mengubah Zirah nya menjadi Heaven's Wheel Armor, "Tenrin Sakuru Sodo!"

"Tetsuryu" Alex mengembungkan pipi-nya, "no Hoko!"

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"

"Karyu no Yokugeki!"

SELURUH mage yang ada disana di BINASAKAN (bukan di bunuh, dikalahkan) oleh team ini. Miya menarik salah satu kerah baju mage itu, "katakan dimana pemimpin kalian?" Miya memasang Tatapan Iblis Titania. "A..aku tidak tahu!" jawab Mage itu. "Cepat katakan!" sekarang ditambah _death glare_ nya. "Aku tidak tahu!" Mage itu memasnag muka ngeri.

Miya melempar mage itu dan menghadap teman se team nya. "Kita berpencar! Cepat kalian cari Goar dan Bellaly itu!" perintah Miya. "Aye sir!"

Mereka semua berpencar mencari Goar dan Bellaly itu. Kita intip saja si Nashi dan Alice. Mereka tengah berlari-lari mencari orang yang dimaksud."Alice! Kamu ketemu tidak dia dimana?" tanya Nashi sambil berlari.

"Aku tidak tahu cuman..." Alice mengotak-atik komputernya sambil terbang.

"Cuman apa?"

"Ada orang di sekitar sini!"

"Orang?" Nashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya, sepertinya dia Mage yang kuat!"

"Simpan komputer mu Alice"

"Aye"

Alice menyimpan komputer nya. Nashi bersiap siaga siapa yang akan menyerang nya nanti. Lalu datang sebuah bayangan yang ingin menusuk Nashi dari belakang, "AWAS NASHI!" teriak Alice. Nashi melirik ke belakang dan langsung menghindar. "Kamu cepat juga" seru seseorang. "Siapa kamu?" seru Nashi was-was bersama Alice di sampingnya.

Lalu muncul bayangan hitam yang membuat suatu bentuk, Manusia. "Namaku Camellia, gadis tercantik yang pernah ada" katanya. "_Gadis tercantik yang pernah ada? Mimpi kali tuh Camera!_" batin Nashi. "Rasakan ini! Denpan shadōburakku!" seru Camellia.

Lalu datang rambatan bayangan hitam cepat menuju Nashi. Untung saja Nashi bisa menghindar. Camellia terus menyerang dan Nashi terus menghindar. Sampai akhirnya, "kamu ternyata lemah ya, hanya bisa menghindar!" seru si Camera Sialan (Camellia: AKU BUKAN CAMERA! Asist.R: Author yang bilang kok, Wek *menjulurkan lidah*). Nashi sedikit tertunduk, lalu dia berkobar-kobar. Dia paling benci ketika dibilang "Lemah". "Alice, terbangkan aku" ucap Nashi pelan. Alice yang mendengar nya langsung membawa Nahsi menuju si Camera.

"Rasakan ini!" di tangan Nashi terdapat Api yang berkobar-kobar. Nashi memukul Camellia dan kena! Nashi terbang mundur. Camellia bangkit, "Taigashado!". Seketika terbentuk 2 Harimau dari bayangan. "Serang mereka!" perintah Camellia. Kedua harimau itu pun menyerang Nashi. "Karyu no Hoko!" Nashi mengeluarkan semburan Api dari mulut nya dan membuat bayangan itu lenyap. "Ugh" keluh Camellia sebal. Nashi sedikit tersenyum, "waktu nya mengakhiri pertarungan". Camellia yang mempunyai perasaan buruk segera membuat pertahanan, "Karyu no KOEN!" Nashi melempar bola besar ke arah Camellia.

Camellia terhempas kedinding. Nashi turun ke lantai dan Alice mendarat di kepalanya. Nashi berjalan menuju Camellia dan menarik kerah bajunya, "katakan dimana Goar dan Bellaly itu?" Nashi memasang Tatapan Iblis Titania. "Tidak akan pernah" jawab Camellia. "Oh ya? Katakan dimana ia SEKARANG!" Nashi menambahkan _Death Glare_ nya yang lebih mengerikan dari Titania. "Tidak akan pernah" jawab Camellia. "Oh, begitu ya~" Nashi tersenyum licik.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Aku belum mau mati! Lepaskan!" Nashi mengikat tuh Camera Sialan pada sebuah tiang dan membakar bawah tiang itu. Nashi hanya pura-pura tidak dengar dan menyuruh Alice mencari keberadaan Miya.

"Aku menemukannya! Dia berada di lantai atas" jawab Alice.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita ke sana!" kata Nashi berlari menuju lantai atas.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menemukan seseorang bersama dengannya!"

"Siapa?"

"Sepertinya..." Alice mengkerutkan keningnya, "Goar"

"Goar? Kalau begitu ayo cepat ke sana!"

"Oke"

Kedua partner itu segera berlari menuju lantai atas. Mereka sempat melewati sebuah ruangan yang terdapat 4 orang didalamnya. Nashi pun berjalan mundur menuju ruangan itu, "Alex! Regret!". 2 orang yang tengah berdiri itu melihat ke arah pintu, "Nashi!" keduanya menghampiri Nashi. "Kau sudah temukan dimana Goar dan Bellaly itu?" tanya Alex. Nashi menggeleng, "tapi Goar saat ini bersama Miya di lantai paling atas". "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana!" seru Alex. Mereka semua lalu berlari menuju lantai atas.

Sekarang kita biarkan mereka dan intip si Titania 2, Miya Fernandes. "Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sodo!" Miya menyerang Goar. Tapi dia berhasil menghindari serangan Titania yang satu ini. " _Tenrin: Burūmenburatto"_ Miya menyerang lagi tapi Goar berhasil menghindar. "Storm Shred!" Goar menyerang Miya dan KE-NA.

Miya terhempas ke dinding. "Ugh" Miya mencoba bangkit. "Magic Wind Palm!" seru Goar. Miya mendongakan kepalanya melihat serangan itu. "Ice Make: Block!" seketika ada Es yang nge-Block serangan Goar. "Miya, kau tidak apa?" tanya Nashi membantu Miya berdiri. "Yah, begitulah" kata Miya.

"Ice Make: Death Scythe!" Regret melempar sabit yang terbuat dari Es menuju Goar dan berhasil.

"Tetsuryuken!" Alex mengubah tangannya menjadi pedang besi lalu mengayunkannya kepada Goar. Goar bisa menghindar untuk ayunan 1-4. Tapi ayunan kelima dia berhasil mengenai Goar. Goar melompat menjauh, di sekelilingnya terdapat angin, "sampai ketemu nanti, Fairy Tail, Wind Wall!" serunya dari luar. Lalu ada angin yang dahsyat menutupi Gedung Lonceng itu. "Aku akan menguasai dunia! Wuaaahahahhahaha..." Goar pun pergi menjauh menuju kota selanjutnya. "Bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Nashi.

**Okey semua, Chappie 4 sudah siap. Hanya ini yang ditulis oleh Author di buku acak-acakannya. Melihat ke adaan Author yang sedang sibuk, mungkin Update Chappie 5 nya agak lama. So, Sori-sori aja ya semua! Sampai ketemu di Chappie slanjutnya~** ***Tirai di tutup***

**Tertanda**

**Asist.R**


	5. Chappie 5: Goar vs Nashi

**Hai semuanya, disini Asist.R! Asist.R baru dapet kiriman Cerita untuk Chapter selanjutny! Oke, waktu nya untuk membalas Review! Langsung saj ayang pertama...eh! Ada Author!**

**Author: Hai Asist.R *tersenyum ala Gin Ichimaru***

**Asist.R: Ha..hai Thor! Bagaimana dengan PAG 2 nya?  
**

**Author: Baiiikkkk sekaliiiiiii! Semua berjalan dengaaaan mulus**

**Asist.R : Oooo (_Ada yang tidak beres nih!_) Jadi, bagaimana kalau Author membalas Reviewnya?**

**Author: Oke, langsung saja yang pertama~**

**~ nshawol56**

Thanks ya Bel! Oho~ Naksir ma Regret ya? Hati-hati aja, nanti Author masukin karakter Yandere yang naksir ama Regret *kelakuannya mirip Juvia dulu* So, hati-hati aja ya Bel! Romance? Hmm...ada, cuman di cerita lain! Rencananya Author mau bikin beberapa seri tentang hari-hari Team Nashi. Oho~ Ya, seperti itulah rencananya. Oke, ini dia Chappie 5~

**~ Yamato Kikyo**

Update Chappie 5? 9 Abad lagi #Plak #Kena tendang Kikyo-san #Melayang ke Neptunus (Akhirnya mendarat di Neputunus! bUkan Pluto *nangis bahagia*)  
Oke, gak sabar nunggu nih si Kikyo-san, jadi ini dia Chappie 5~

**~ Ayane75**

Thanks Aya-chan! Oke, tapi mungkin ada sedikit mirip-mirip dengan anime. Oho~ suka 'Author Vs Readers' ya? Jangan salah sangka, itu adalah kenyataan~ Ohohoho

**~ Himiki-chan**

Iya dong! Kalau gak ada Asist.R, gak bisa update dong nih cerita! Kan Author lagi sibuk-sibuknya nih, hehehe...Oke, ini dia Chappie 5~

**Author: Oke, semua Review dah di balas, Asist.R update Chappie 5 ya**

**Asist.R: Eh, kenapa gak Author aja?**

**Author: Akuuu sibuuuuukk (memasuki ruang kantor)**

**Asist.R: *Penasaran* (mengendap-endap membuka pintu kantor Author)**

**Author: *dari dalam kantor* HUAAA MAMA~ KENAPA AKU KALAH DARI READERS SIALAN ITU!? HUAAAAAAA~**

**Asist.R: *sweatdrop* _Sudah ku duga_**

**Oke semua! Karena Reviewannya dah dibalas, waktu nya membaca Chappie 5! Ini dia~**

**.**

**.**

**Team Nashi: First Mission**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini!?" seru Nashi. "Aku juga tidak tahu!" jawab Miya sambil berpikir. "Cih! Dasar!" keluh Alex. "Sialan!" seru Regret.

"Ice Make: Death Scythe!" Regret meluncurkan serangannya, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Tidak berhasil.

"Ice Make: Bow!" Tetap Tidak berhasil.

"Ice Make— Ouch! Sakit tahu!" seru Regret memegang Kepalanya yang sehabis di pukul oleh Nashi.

"Usaha mu sia-sia saja, Ice Brain!"

"Apa Maksudmu, Flame Head?"

"Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa merobohkan Wind Wall itu! kau hanya membuang-buang tenaga!"

"Aku kan berusaha! Daripada kamu diam tidak ngapa-ngapain!"

Nashi diam mendengar ucapan Regret, "Bodoh!" dia memukul kepala Regret lebih keras dari tadi.

"Aduh, sakit tahu Flame Head!"

"Siapa peduli? Urusan mu itu!"

"Dasar Flame Head sialan!"

"Ice Brain!"

"Flame Head!"

"Ice Brain!"

"Flame Head!"

"Ice Brain"

"Flame Head!"

"CUKUP!" teriak Miya. Nashi dan Regret pun diam. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk berantem! Dunia sedang dalam bahagia tahu!". "Ba..hagia?" tanya Nashi dan Regret bingung. "Umm..Ma..maksudku Bahaya, jadi kita harus berpikir bagaimana cara nya keluar dari sini!". "A..aye!" seru kedua remaja itu.

Mereka berpikir bagaimana cara keluar dari situ. Tiba-tiba Nashi teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat cerita Mama nya saat melawan Erigor. Saat itu umurnya 5 tahun, dia sangat suka mendengarkan cerita misi Mama-nya sewaktu kecil. "Aku tahu!" seru Nashi membuat semuanya melihat ke dirinya. "Apa?" tanya Miya. Nahsi merogoh kunci Virgo yang dia bawa, "Ku panggil kau...Virgo!".

Lalu muncul sosok gadis sekitar berumur 17 tahunan dengan baju Maid dan rambut pendek berwarna ungu. Tangannya di rantai. "Apakah ini waktu nya untuk hukuman, Hime?" tanya gadis maid itu yang tak lain Virgo. "Mmm...buatlah terowongan keluar dari sini! Itu hukuman mu!" jawab Nashi. "Baik" Virgo mulai menggali menuju keluar gedung itu. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih, dasar Flame Head, Baka!" seru Regret. "Aku baru ingat Ice Braon!" seru Nashi.

"Hime, terowongannya sudah aku selesaikan!" kata Virgo. "Terima kasih Virgo, kembalilah!" seru Nashi dan Virgo kembali ke dunia Spirit. Ke-4 remaja itu bersama satu kucing keluar dari gedung angin itu. "Jadi, kemana dia pergi?" tanya Miya. "Alice!" Nashi melihat ke arah Partner nya itu. "Dia menuju Clover Town!" jawab Alice. "Clover Town?" tanya Miya, Regret dan Nashi. "Kota dimana Para Master dari Guild-Guild Fiore berkumpul" jawab Alex. "Oooooo~" Miya, Regret dan Nahsi ber-oh ria. "Ayo! Goar masih belum sampai di Clover Town! Dia masih berada di rel kereta, dekat jurang!" kata Alice. "Itu cukup jauh, kita tidak mungkin lari kan menuju kesana?" kata Nashi. Miya melirik ke sebuah mobil yang bertenaga sihir, "aku tahu" dia tersneyum nakal. Semua melihat ke arahnya dengan bingung.

* * *

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

* * *

"A..ku..ti..dak..ta..han..la..gi..." seru Alex yang kepalanya sudah di luar jendela. "Berapa..lama..lagi..Mi..ya?" tanya Nashi yang sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Aku tidak, tahu! Tapi dengan kecepatan ini mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab Miya. "Syukurlah..." seru Nashi bersyukur. Tiba-tiba Miya mengerem mendadak dan membuat isi mobil tercampur aduk. "Aduh!" Nashi memegang kepalanya. "Ada apa sih Miya?" seru Regret. "Hah..." pintu mobil terbuka seketika dan Alex mabuk terjatuh ke tanah. Regret dan Nashi keluar dari mobil, "itu Goar!". "Akan ku cegah dia, Ice Make: Lance!" seru Regret mencoba mencegah Goar.

Goar pun menghindar dan melihat ke belakang, "jadi kalian bisa bebas? Itu cukup bagus!" kata Goar terkekeh. "Cih, Karyu no Hoko!" Nashi menyemburkan Api ke arah Goar. Tapi Goar bisa menghindari nya, "itu cukup bagus, saynagnya tidak bisa mengenai ku!". "Angin sialan!" seru Nashi. Nashi berlari menuju Goar. "Magic Wind Palm!" seru Goar. Tapi Nashi bisa menghindari nya, "Karyu no Yokugeki!". Tapi Goar menahannya dengan angin-anginnya.

Mereka terus menyerang dengan kekuatan sihir masing-masing. "Apakah kita harus membantunya?" tanya Alex yang sudah siuman. "Sepertinya tidak, itu hanya menyusahkannya saja!" jawab Miya. "Eh! dulu!" Alice kaget dan mengetik-ngetik di komputernya. "Ada apa Alice?" tanya Miya. "Bellaly tidak bersamanya!" seru Alice. "Apa!?" seru semuanya kaget. "La..lalu..Bellaly itu..dimana?" tanya Miya sedikit panik. "Tunggu..." Alice mencoba mencari keberadaan Bellay. "Jadi..bagaimana...Alice?" tanya Miya lagi. "Bellaly itu berada di salah satu Mage terkuat Eisenwald dan DIA HAMPIR SAMPAI DI CLOVER TOWN!" seru Alice. "Apa!? Kita harus kesana!" seru Regret. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Nashi?" tanya Alex. "Masa bodoh! Emang aku peduli sama Flame Head itu?" seru Regret.

BRAAAAAKKKK, Nashi menghantam rel kereta karena serangan Goar. Semua melihat ke arah Nashi dan Goar. "Aku takut meninggalkan mereka!" seru Alex. "Tapi kita juga harus ke Clover Town sekarang!" seru Miya. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Alex.

Sekarang kita beralih ke Nashi dan Goar. "Ugh...sialan!" Nashi bangkit. Dia melompat, tangannya dipenuhi api yang berkobar besar, "Rasakan ini!" Nashi memukul Goar. Goar terhempas, tapi dia mempunyai angin. "Storm Mail!" serunya. "Hyaaaaaa!" Nashi dengan tangan penuh kobaran api memukul angin itu. "AAAAA" Nahsi terhempas dan membentur rel kereta lagi. Dia mencoba bangkit.

Regret, Alex, Miya dan Alice hanya bisa melihat. "Bagaimana ini!? Kita harus membantu nya! Sekarang juga! Miya" Alex terlihat panik. "Tapi itu hanya menyusahkannya Alex" kata Miya. "Tapi Miya..." seru Alex. "Aku yakin dia bisa! Karena dia adalah keluarga Dragneel!" kata Miya melihat ke arah Nashi. "Hei, apa kita harus pergi ke Clover Town sekarang?" tanya Regret. "Hm..." Miya berpikir, "kau dan Alice pergi ke Clover Town! Kami disini bersama Nashi!". "Baik!" Regret dan Alice segera pergi menuju Clover Town.

Kita kembali pada Nashi. Nashi mencoba bangkit. Dia sudah berdiri di atas rel kereta. "Kau masih belum menyerah?" tanya Goar. "Tentu! Karena aku adalah anggota Fairy Tail! Aku adalah keluarga Dragneel! Dan Kami tidak pernah lari dari rintangan!" seru Nashi. "Oh...jadi kalian tidak pernah lari dari rintangan" Goar manggut-manggut. Nashi bersiap karena dia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Terima ini Dragneel, Storm Bringer!" Lalu datang Tornado dari bawah kaki Nashi. Nashi lalu berputar-putar dalam pusaran angin itu. Angin itu berhenti dan Nashi terlempar ke dalam jurang. "NASHI!" teriak Alex. "NASHI!" teriak Miya. "Rasakan itu, Dragneel!" Goar tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Brengsek!" seru Alex penuh amarah. "_Aku yakin kamu tidak apa Nashi! Aku yakin!" _ucap Miya dalam hati.

Regret dan Alice sudah terbang cukup jauh dan hampir dekat dengan Clover Town. Mereka menoleh ke belakang, "aku harap Nashi baik-baik saja" ucap Alice. "Kau tahu Nashi! Harusnya sekarang dia baik-baik saja, pasti..." kata Regret mengecilkan suaranya saat membilang 'pasti'. "Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya Regret!" Alice memasang senyum jahil-nya. "Apa!? ..tidak! Siapa yang peduli pada Falme Head itu?" seru Regret blushing. "Jangan berbohong, aku tahu itu~" seru Alice. "Kucing sialan! Cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!" seru Regret. "Ha'i!" Alice terbang lebih cepat.

**Whoaaaa akhirnya Chappie 5 selesai juga, tapi, kayaknya dikit ya? Hahaha...itulah yang dikasih Author sama Asist.R! Oke, Asist.R lagi banyak pekerjaan nih! Sampai ketemu di Chappie slanjutnya~ *tirai ditutup***


	6. Chappie 6: Flame Wind Magic

**Hai semua! Author disini~ Sorry Author jarang muncul soalnya sibuk ma tuh Readers sialan! Oke, semuanya, ayo kita baca Chapter 6! Sebelumnya, Author balas dulu Review yang ada, langsung saja yang pertama...**

**~ Himiki-chan**

Oke! Lanjut! Ini dia Chappie 6! Silahkan dibaca~

**~ nshawol56**

Nerima gak ya? Gak tahu, liat aja nanti! Oke, ini lanjut, Chappie 6~

**~ pidachan99**

Gpp, yang penting dah review kan? Iya dong, mereka Couple, tapi nanti Author kasih saingan si Nashi buat dapetin Regret, eaaa~  
Oke, ini dia Chappie 6!

**Okey, Author udah baca semua Review-an nya (yang kebaca ama Author aja) Sekarang waktu nya membaca Chappie 6~**

**.**

**.**

**Team Nashi: First Mission**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nashi POV**

Aku terjatuh. Iya, aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang karena angin-angin sialan itu. Aku bisa merasakan angin-anginnya menjatuhkan ku, mendorongku hingga ke dasar jurang. Atau, memang tidak ada dasar nya nih jurang. Karena aku sudah lama terjatuh. Apakah, ini akhir hidup ku?

_Bangkitlah Nashi!_ aku mendengar seseorang memanggil ku. Mata yang tadi ku pejamkan, ku buka dan mencari asal suara itu. _Ini bukanlah akhir hidup mu Nashi!_ suara itu lagi! Aku terus mencari asal suara itu. _Gunakan sihir angin itu! _gunakan? Maksudnya? Aku sangat tidak mengerti! _Makanlah sihir angin itu! Dan gunakan kekuatannya!_ Apa? Memakan angin-angin sialan itu? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan memakannya! _Pakai kekuatan itu Nashi! Untuk mengahancurkan Goar!_ Hah!? Menghancurkan Goar? Tidak mungkin! Itu kan angin-angin nya! Emang bisa angin melawan angin? _Gabungkan dengan sihir yang kau punya Nashi!_ Tidak akan pernah! Aku tidak akan menggabung kan kekuatan ku dengan angin sialan itu! _Nashi, dunia sedang dalam bahaya! Kau harus cepat kalah kan dia! _Aku tahu dunia dalam bahaya, tapi..._Nashi! Dunia bergantung pada mu!_ Apa boleh buat, aku memakan angin-angin itu. Menghirupnya lewat mulut.

Lalu, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuh ku. Tubuh ku terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya. Apakah ini pengaruh kekuatan itu? _Iya! betul! Pengaruh nya! Dengan sihir itu bercampur sihir mu, kau bisa kalahkan dia Nashi!_ Betulkah? Jadi aku bisa terbang? _Iya, gunakan kekuatan itu untuk mengalahkan Goar! Dunia bergantung pada mu, Nashi!_ Baiklah, aku akan mengalahkan Goar!

Aku melesat terbang ke atas dengan angin-angin itu. Sangat kuat! Iya, angin-angin yang mendorong ku sangat lah kuat! Mungkin dengan kecepatan ini, aku bisa sampai di atas dalam waktu 5 menit. Mungkin kurang, bisa saja 4 menit, atau 3 menit atau...aku bisa melihat rel kereta lagi, dan Goar yang di serang oleh Alex dan Miya. Aku muncul di atas, menghadap ke arah Goar!

**Normal POV**

"I..itu Nashi!" seru Alex. Miya merubah zirah nya menjadi zirah yang biasa ia pakai, "aku tahu itu". Mereka kembali ke tempat semula. "Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Nashi!" seru Alex menyadari ke anehan Nashi, "kenapa matanya berwarna putih ke abu-abuan gitu ya?". "Apa mungkin dia memakan angin Goar itu?" tebak Miya. "Eh?" Alex menoleh ke arah Miya. "Lihatlah! Dia terbang dengan angin-angin ribut itu! Layak nya Goar! Arti nya dia memakan angin-angin milik Goar itu!" jawab Miya. "_Tidak kusangka, dia lebih pintar dariku!_" batin Alex dalam hati. "Kau tahu, senyumannya itu mengerikan!" seru Miya. "I..iya, mengerikan!" seru Alex.

"Bagaimana..kau..bisa..." Goar melihat ke arah Nashi.

"Terkejut hah!? _Thanks _untuk angin mu itu!" kata Nashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada angin-angin ku ahah!?"

"Memakannya"

"Apa!? Jangan macam-macam sama angin kau dasar!"

"Emang kenapa? Masalah buat lo!?"

"Masalah lah, itu angin gua tahu!"

"Iya? Setahuku angin bukan milik siapa-siapa tuh"

"Dasar Dragneel sialan..."

"Oho, si angin marah! Bagaimana jadi nya dunia ini?"

"Dasar kau Dragneel sialan!"

"Ah, takut..hahaha (laugh evil)..."

Goar sekarang sedang marah tingkat dewa(?) Disekeliling nya terdapat angin ribut atau tornado. "Wuhuuu ada tornado! Miya, Alex, lebih baik kalian mundur!" seru Nashi kepada kedua _teammate_ nya. Alex dan Miya berlari menuju belakang mobil. "Haruskah kita bersembunyi? Titania tidak pernah bersembunyi!" seru Miya. "Kau tidak lihat tornado itu!?" seru Alex. "Tentu aku...oh..iya, kali ini aku harus bersembunyi, tapi aku juga ingin melihatnya!" seru Miya melihat ke arah Nashi dan Goar. "Aku pun!" seru Alex melihat ke arah Nashi dan Goar.

"Emera Baram!" seru Goar mengaktifkan sihirnya. Lalu datang tornado yang cukup dahsyat ke arah Nashi. "Nashi! Bagaimana dengan Nashi, Miya!?" seru Alex. "Kau bodoh! Nashi sekarang memiliki kekuatan angin! Sekarang seharusnya dia baik-baik saja!" jawab Miya memperhatikan serangan Goar terhadap Nashi. Setelah serangan itu terdapat kabut yang cukup tebal. Lama kelamaan kabut itu memudar. Dan terlihat jelas sebuah tornado api melindungi Nashi. "Apa..tidak mungkin!?" seru Goar tidak percaya.

Lalu tornado api itu menghilang. "_Hello!_ Aku disini juga punya sihir angin kaleeee...hahahaha..." tawa Nashi. Alex dan Miya memandang ngeri _teammate _nya yang berubah 180 derajat. "Nashi seperti tokoh antagonis!" seru Alex memandang ngeri Nashi. "Dan Goar layak nya _teammate_ kita!" lanjut Miya. "Pengaruh dari sihir Goar!" kata Alex. "Seperti nya..." kata Miya._  
_

"Dragneel sialan!" geram Goar. "Oho~ Seperti nya teman ku yang satu ini sudah menyerah rupa nya! Terlalu Le-Mah!" seru Nashi. "Dasar kau Dragneel sialan! Rasakan ini, Thunder Overcast!" seru Goar meluncurkan serangannya. Tapi Nashi berhasil mem-block serangan Goar dengan tornado api nya. "Cih, dasar...Wind Blast!" seru Goar. Tapi Nashi berhasil menghindar. "Ugh, BLACK TORNADO!" lalu datang Tornado hitam sangat dahsyat ke arah Nashi.

"Nashi...dia selamatkan?" tanya Alex. "Aku tidak tahu, kali ini lebih kuat dari tadi!" jawab Miya. Terdapat kabut lagi. Tapi lama-kelamaan kabut itu menghilang. Lalu muncul sosok gadis dengan senyuman licik nya. Lalu di sekelilingnya terdapat tornado api. "Nashi...dia selamat!" seru Alex. "O-ow..." kata Miya yang mendapat firasat buruk. "Kenapa?" tanya Alex. "Ayo kita cepat lari dari sini!" seru Miya menarik tangan Alex untuk menjauh. "Eh, ke..kenapa Miya?" tanya Alex bingung bercampur penasaran. "Aku punya firasat buruk tentang itu! Lebih baik kita menjauh!" jawab Miya. "Ba..baiklah.." kata Alex.

Kembali lagi ke Nashi. "Sepertinya serangan mu sia-sia saja, Goar..." Nashi tersenyum licik. "Apa!?" Goar tidak percaya. "Waktu nya mengakhiri ini!" Seketika tornado api yang mengelilingi Nashi semakin besar. Mata nya yang semula berwarna putih berubah menjadi merah api. "Flame Wind explosion!" lalu ada angin api (mirip-mirip Wind Blast gitu spell yang satu ini) menghantam Goar. Goar bisa menahannya, tapi tidak terlalu lama. Tubuh nya terhempas ke rel kereta api. Aneh bin ajaib nya, tuh rel kereta gak rusak-rusak (ckckck...keren). "Dragneel Sialan" Goar bangkit. "Belum menyerah juga?" tanya Nashi. "Kalau begitu terima ini, Karyu no Hoko!" Nashi menyemburkan tornado api dari mulut nya. Goar bisa menahannya walaupun sedikit bergerak mundur. "Oho~ Jadi kau bisa menahannya!" seru Nashi. "Api sialan!" seru Goar. "Final Attack!" seru Nashi. "Final Attack?" tanya Goar bingung, dia mendapat firasat buruk. "Faiātorunēdo!" lalu muncul sebuah tornado api yang sangat super duper dahsyat menghantam Goar. Goar tidak bisa menahannya dan terhempas. Efek nya juga terkena pada Miya dan Alex. Untung saja Miya langsung mengganti zirahnya dan melindungi dirinya dan Alex.

Debu bertebaran dimana-mana. "Uhuk..uhuk...jadi..bagaimana?" tanya Alex. Debu nya mulai menghilang. Lalu di lihatnya sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri di rel kereta dan seorang laki-laki yang terkapar tidak berdaya. "Dia..berhasil...!" seru Miya. "Wuhuuuu Nashi! Kau hebat!" seru Alex berlari menuju Nashi yang diikuti oleh Miya.

Nashi berubah menjadi diri nya sendiri. "Nashi! Kau hebat sekali! Kau mengalahkan Goar!" seru Alex riang gembira. "Aku..mengalahkan...Goar? Wuhuuuu!" seru Nashi girang, "_ternyata suara itu benar! Tapi...siapa dia?__". _"Jadi, ayo kita menyusul Regret dan Alice yang sudah ada di Clover Town!" kata Miya. "Eh, kenapa kesana? Kan aku sudah mengalahkan Goar!" seru Nashi bingung. "Bellaly tidak bersama-nya!" jawab Miya. "Eh, la..lalu...Bellaly nya...sama...siapa?" tanya Nashi panik. "Sama salah satu Mage di Eisenwald yang sudah ada di Clover Town! Makanya Regret dan Alice ada di sana!" jawab Miya. "Ka..kalau begitu ayo cepat ke Clover Town! Kita harus menghentikannya!" seru Nashi. "Tapi kita tidak mungkin berlari kan?" tanya Alex. "Bagaimana kalau naik mobil itu?" tanya Miya menunjuk ke arah mobil yang mereka naiki. "Tidak akan pernah!" seru kedua Dragon Slayer itu menyilangkan tangannya. "Jadi...bagaimana?" tanya Miya.

"Aku tahu!" senyuman merekah di wajah Nashi. Lalu matanya berubah menjadi warna putih ke abu-abuan (kiri) dan merah api (kanan). "Mengerikan!" tutur Alex. "Kau memakai sihir itu lagi?" tanya Miya sedikit khawatir. "Tidak apa" kata Nashi. Lalu muncul sayap api di belakang punggungnya. Sayap itu cukup besar, "karena aku hanya ingin terbang!". "Baiklah..." kata kedua _teammate _nya itu. Nashi memegang kerah kedua nya dan terbang menuju Clover Town.

* * *

**~{SEMENTARA ITU DI CLOVER TOWN}~**

* * *

"Ugh! Sialan!" seru Regret. "Regret, kau tidak apa?" tanya Alice. "Aku baik!" kata Regret bangkit. "Kau hanya pengganggu! Waktu nya pertunjukan!" Mage itu memainkan Bellaly. "O-ow..." seru Alice. "Hei! Hentikan! Ku bilang hentikan!" seru Regret. Tapi sudah terlambat. Lalu muncul monster Bellaly (mirip-miripin aja kayak monster Lullaby itu). "Regret...bagaimana ini?" tanya Alice. "Aku...tidak...tahu..." Regret mematung melihat monster itu. "Tapi kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Regret!" seru Alice. "Kalau begitu, kita coba hentikan dia!" seru Regret bersiap, "_kuharap kalian segera datang! Miya, Alex,...Nashi!_".

**Whoaaaaaaa~ Akhirnya selesai juga Chappie 6! Sudah mendekati garis akhir cerita ini! Jadi, tolong Review nya! Author pamit dulu, sampai jumpa~ *Tirai di tutup***


	7. Chappie 7: Monster Bellaly

**Hueeeee...Ulang lagi! Hueeee dasar Google Chrome sialan! Kasih gue kesempatan untuk save napa!? Dasar Google Chrome sialan! Ah! Kehapus semuanya TT^TT**

**Tapi tidak apa! Semangat 45! Oke, langsung saja balas Review yang pertama...~**

**~ Himiki-chan**

Oke! Lanjut! Ini dia Chappie 7~

**~ nshawol56**

Iya dong Regret khawatir sekali sama Nashi. Nashi kan Ci— #Langsung di keroyok ama Regret  
Hah, dasar! Iya dong Regret khawatir ma Nashi, namanya juga teman satu team, iya gak Regret? (Regret: Itu baru bener)

**~ Rhikame**

Ohhhhh~ Gitu toh...Nashi ma Regret jadiannya masih 6 tahun lagi! Oke, ini dia Chappie 7~

**~ Kyria Tsukiyo**

Oh, kalau Author kurang suka membaca Fanfic Inggris, hehehhe...Thanks ya Kyria-san~

**~ pidachan99**

Iya dong! Kan ini cuman cerita tentang Misi Pertama mereka. Iya, nanti Author bikin sequel nya, tapi bukan Second Mission. Lihat aja nanti, hehehe...Oke, ini dia Chappie 7~ Inilah kunci penasaran pida-chan ^^

**~ Yamato Kikyo**

Jelas dong, Oke-oke, nih dia Chappie 7~

**Oke semuanya...sekarang waktu nya membaca Chappie 7! Tapi, komputer Author rusak gara-gara tadi Author potong pake gergaji gara-gara tuh Google Chrome. Jadi, ada yang liat Lacki gak ya? Lacki! Where Are You!? Oh itu dia! Di ruang makan(?) Okey semuanya! Waktunya membaca Chappie 7~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Team Nashi: First Mission**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ice Make Lance!" Regret meluncurkan serangannya kepada Monster Bellaly itu. Kena! Cuman tidak efektif. "Ugh...dasar!" keluh Regret. Monster Bellaly itu menyerang dan Regret menyempatkan diri untuk menghindar. "Rasakan ini monster jelek! Ice Make: Knuckle!" seru Regret mengeluarkan serangannya lagi. Sayangnya tidak efektif. "Ih, mereka kemana sih!? Dari tadi gak nyampe-nyampe!" seru Regret sewot. "Jangan sewot, perhatikan di depan mu!" seru Alice.

Monster itu menyerang lagi, tapi Regret dan Alice berhasil menghindar. "Ice Make: Arrows!" lalu panah-panah es itu menyerang Monster Bellaly. Yah, cukup berhasil! Monster itu meringis. "Bagaimana sih cara menghancurkan Makhluk Brengsek ini!?" seru Regret sewot. "Iya,ini aku lagi cari!" seru Alice mengotak-atik komputernya. "Kalu begitu cepat lah!" seru Regret. Monster itu menyerang. Tapi Regret berhasil mem-block nya. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Alice. "Ada apa Alice?" tanya Regret melihat ke arah Alice. "Komputerku...terkena...VIRUS!" teriak Alice lagi. "Ka..kalu gitu, simpan aja tuh komputer, nanti kalau ada apa-apa aku kena marah sama si Nashi pula!" perintah Regret. "Memang!" seru Alice menyimpan komputer nya. "_kucing sialan!_" batin Regret. "REGRET! AWAS!" teriak Alice. Regret yang tadi melamun sebentar segera sadar dan melihat tangan Monster Bellaly ingin melemparnya.

SRINGGG...tangan Monster Bellaly itu terbelah menjadi dua. "_He!? Ba..bagaimana bisa!? AKu tidak melakukan apapun!_" batin Regret kaget. "Regret! Kau tidak apa?" tanya Alex yang berlari ke arah nya. "A..aku..baik-baik saja" jawab Regret sedikit kaget. "Syukurlah..." Alex menghela napas lega. "Kalian darimana aja sih!? Aku udah lama nunggu tahu! Ampe sekarat!" seru Regret. "Tapi kamu baik-baik saja" kata Alex memperhatikan Regret. "Bukan itu maksudku" Regret sweatdrop. "Maaf lama! Habis Nashi bilang, dia udah semaksimal mungkin kecepatannya!" kata Alex. "Nashi?" tanya Regret bingung. "Ntuh!" Alex menunjuk ke arah Nashi yang sedang terbang dengan senyuman evil merekah di wajahnya. "Eh..i..itu..Nashi!?" tanya Regret tidak percaya. "Iya! Dia sedang memakai sihir Flame Wind Magic!" jawab Alex. "Mengerikan...senyumannya itu...sangat sangat mengerikan!" seru Regret ngeri melihat Nashi. "Ya, begitulah, mengerikan..." kata Alex memandang Nashi.

"Kalian disini untuk mengalahkan monster ini! Bukan nge-rumpi!" seru Miya. "Siapa yang ngerumpi?" batin Regret dan Alex. "Hoi! Kalian! Kalau kalian disini hanya untuk main-main, mending aku kirim kalian ke neraka!" seru Nashi. "Eh, ng...nggak kok! kami disini untuk membantu!" seru Alex. "I..iya! Be..betul itu!" lanjut Regret, "_dia sangat mengerikan!_".

Mereka semua menyerang monster Bellaly itu. "Flame Blast!" seru Nashi. "Hyaaaa!" Miya menyerang dengan pedang nya. "Karyu no Hoko!" seru Alex. "Ice Make: Hammer!" seru Regret. Mereka terus menyerang, tapi tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan monster Bellaly itu. "Hah...hah...hah...bagaimana..caranya..kita...meng alahkan...monster...itu?" tanya Alex yang sudah kecapek-an. "AKu tidak tahu, tapi pasti ada cara!" seru Miya yang menyembunyikan kelelahannya. "Ayo! Jangan berhenti! Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya!" seru Nashi memberikan semangat. "Tapi...kita..sudah mengeluarkan semua tenaga kita!" seru Regret. "Jadi..maksudnya...kalian menyerah?" tanya Nashi tidak percaya. "Eh?" Miya, Alex dan Regret menatapnya bingung. "Maksudnya...kalian menyerah?" tanya Nashi lagi. "Tidak! Bukan itu Mak—" ucapan Miya terpotong. "Itu bukanlah kalian yang ku kenal!" Nashi berpaling dari teman-temannya. "Tapi tidak ada gu—" omongan Regret dipotong lagi. "AKu tidak akan menyerah" Nashi menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, "karena aku anggota Fairy Tail". Matanya yang tai putih, sekarang berubah menjadi merah api.

"Faiātorunēdo" Nashi meluncurkan tornado api nya. "Karyu no Hoko!" lalu menggabungkan kedua sihirnya itu. "Dia...mengabungkan...kedua sihirnya..." Alex berdecak kagum tidak percaya. Miya yang melihatnya tersenyum, "kalau begitu, ayo kita ikut serta!". "Eh!?" Alex dan Regret memandang Miya bingung. "Miya lalu mengganti armor Black Wing nya dengan armor Purgatory. "Ayo kita kalahkan monster itu!" Miya berlari maju dan menyabet monster itu dengan pedang duri nya yang besar. "Kalau gitu, aku juga ikutan!" seru Alex, " Tetsuryukon!" Alex mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi besi dan menghajar Monster Bellaly. "Yes! Berhasil! Ayo Regret!" seru Alex memasuki arena lagi. "Baiklah, Ice Make: Battle Axe!" ser Regret.

Nashi yang terbang melihat teman-temannya bergabung kembali. "Minna..." dia tersenyum. Alice yang menepi sedang memperbaiki komputernya dari serangan VIRUS yang dia bilang 'mematikan'. "Hah...akhirnya selesai juga..." Alice lega karena komputer nya kembali normal. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat firasat buruk. Dia melihat ke arah Nashi, "Nashi, ku harap kau baik-baik saja...". Alice memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi, "aku yakin kau bisa Nashi! Berjuanglah!".

Mereka terus menyerang walaupun lelah. Monster itu pun menyerang dengan cairan hijau lengket yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Iu...apa itu?" tanya Regret memandang jijik cairan hijau itu. "Tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti MEN-JI-JI-KAN!" seru Alex. "Hyaaaaa!" Miya menyerang dengan pedangnya itu. Monster Bellaly lalu mengeluarkan cairan hijau lengket itu lagi dan mengenai Miya. Miya dan cairan lengket itu melekat pada sebuah pohon. "Ugh..ugh.." Miya mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tiada hasil. Cairan hijau itu terlalu lengket, SANGAT SANGAT SUPER DUPER LENGKET.

"Cih, dasar kau monster jelek!" seru Alex. "Terima ini, jelek!" seru Alex melompat ke arah Monster itu, "Tetsuryuso: Kishin!". Panah-panah besi berterbangan menuju monster Bellaly. Ya! Kena! Kena sasaran! Tapi, Monster Bellaly tidak mau kalah. Dia mengeluarkan cairan lengket hijau itu ke arah Alex. Dan Alex terjepit di cairan hijau itu. Di sebuah pohon, tepat di sebelah Miya. Lalu ada mantar sihir di bawah mereka dan mengeluarkan cahay ungu.

Monster Bellaly itu menatap ke arah Regret. "O-ow...aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini..." Regret bersiap-siap dengan datangnya serangan berikut drai Monster itu. Lalu Monster itu mengeluarkan serangannya terhadap Regret. Serangan itu mirip Karyu no Hoko (versi Flame Wind) tapi lebih besar, besar dan lebih besar. Sangat Dahsyat! Regret berdiam diri tidak tahu harus apa. "Regret!" seru Miya. "Regret!" seru Alex. "REGRET!" teriak Nashi. "_Apa...apa yang harus ku lakukan? Inikah akhir hidupku?_" batin Regret.

**Okay! Akhirnya Chappie 7 selesai! Dikitkan? Iya, soalnya Author berencana untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya di Chappie 8. Jadi dikit eh, hehehe...sori ya semuanya! Oke, semua Author pergi dulu sebelum kena panci nya Asist.R gara-gara hancurin komputer, ja ne~~**

**Asist.R: Hoi! Author! Sini! Kau harus bayar ganti nya!**

**Sampai ketemu di Chappie slanjutnya~**

***Tirai di tutup***


	8. Chappie 8: NASHI!

**Aloha semuanya! Disini Author~ Sori semuanya karena UPDATE-nya lama. Hehehe...soalnya Author banyak urusan. Asist.R juga, lagipula Author belum ngasih dokumen Chapter 8 nya. Jadi, Author mau blasa Review yang ada dulu~**

**~Yamato Kikyo**

Iya~ Gak papa donk, kan yang buat ane :p #digebuk Kikyo-san. Thanks ya~ Oke, ini dia Chappie 8, the Last Chapter. Eh, si Lacki di dapur gak tahu. Itu urusan dia. Maksudnya, pas liat dia di dapur, dia sedang bersama sebungkus Pocky(?). Udah biarlah, yang penting, nikmati Chappie 8-nya (emang makanan?)

**~Rhikame**

Oooooooo~ Oke! Iya dong! Tapi nanti pas umur mereka 20 tahun. Iya, seru-seru aja lah.

**Oke~ Itulah Review yang Author baca! Oke, kita lanjut ke ceritanya, Chappie 8! Oke, ini dia, hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

**Team Nashi: First Mission**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Serangan itu mengarah ke arah Regret. Lalu terjadi ledakan cukup besar di skeitar Regret. "Regret!" seru Miya. "REGRET!" teriak Alex. Regret yang tadi menyilangkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata-nya sekarang membuka matanya. Mata nya terbelalak kaget, "NASHI!". Didepannya terdapat Nashi dengan Api-api nya yang melindungi dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Nashi melirik ke arah Regret.

Regret mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau gitu, bantu Miya dan Alex keluar dari cairan hijau itu!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku akan kalahkan monster ini!"

"Sendirian?"

"Iya!"

"Eh? Ma..mana mungkin bisa menang! A..aku akan bantu kamu!"

"Aku akan menang!"

"Ta...tapi bagaimana kalau nanti, kamu terluka parah? Salah satu anggota mu hilang? Kau kehilangan banyak darah, dan..banyak hal lainnya?"

"Aku pasti akan menang!"

"Tapi, Na—"

"Percayalah, aku pasti akan menang!"

Regret diam sebentar. Dia bingung harus melakukan perintah Nashi atau tidak. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan seorang perempuan bertarung sendirian. Itulah yang ada di benaknya. Lalu dia menatap mata Nashi. Mata Nashi mengatakan 'Percayalah, aku kan baik-baik saja dan menang!'. Regret mengambil napas cukup panjang dan menghembuskannya. Lalu mengangguk, Nashi tersenyum kecil.

Regret berlari menuju Miya dan Alex yang terjepit oleh cairan hijau itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Regret!? Kamu seharusnya membantu Nashi disana!" seru Miya. "Iya, aku membantu nya!" jawab Regret enteng. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Alex tidak mengerti. "Nashi menyuruhku untuk membebaskan kalian dari tuh cairan lengket!" jawab Regret. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Nashi? Dia tidak mungkin mengalahkan monster itu sendirian kan?" seru Miya. "Aku tahu..." Regret tertunduk dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Nashi sendirian, "tapi aku percaya padanya! Aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya!".

Miya dan Alex kurang yakin akan hal itu. Lalu menoleh ke arah Nashi yang sedang bertarung. Lalu keduanya tersenyum. "Eh, ada apa?" tanya Regret bingung. "Tidak apa, cepat bantu kami bebas dari cairan lengket ini!" seru Alex. "Aye!" Regret segera menghampiri keduanya. Lalu mencoba membeku kan cairan lengket itu. Tapi tidak berhasil. Lalu Regret mencoba mantra-mantra lainnya. Tapi tak kunjung berhasil. "Ada apa sih!? Kenapa sihirku tidak bekerja!?" seru Regret sewot. "Mungkin karena lingkaran sihir ini ya?" tanya Miya menunduk agar bisa melihat sebuah kata-kata pada lingkaran sihir yang ada di bawah kaki mereka. Alex dan Regret pun menunduk. "_Aku kalah dari nya lagi! Ternyata dia tidak sebodoh Ibu-nya!_" teriak Alex dalam hatinya. "Kalau gitu akan ku coba dari luar lingkaran ini!" Regret pun berjalan mundur keluar dari lingkaran mantra itu.

Lalu ia mencoba membekukan cairan lengket itu. Tapi, saat es-es nya memasuki wilayah lingkaran itu, es-nya meleleh. Dan kejadian itu terus menerus terulang. "Argh! Aku benci lingkaran ini! Tidak adakah cara untuk menghilangkan lingkaran ini!?" seru Regret frustasi. Dia sangat dongkol karena lingkaran sihir itu. "Mungkin Alice bisa mencari nya di komputernya!" usul Alex. "Kalau komputernya rusak, kamu yang ganti!" seru Regret. "Eh...gak!Gak!Gak! Biaya nya terlalu MA-HAL" tolak Alex.

Mari kita beralih ke Nashi. Nashi sendiri sedang bertarung dengan Monster bodoh itu. Nashi terus melawan dengan sekuat tenaga. Monster itu, kesakitan? Yup! Monster itu kesakitan. Tapi, Monster itu tak kunjung bisa dikalahkan. "Agh!" Nashi terlempar ke sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi. Semua mata menghadap ke arah Nashi. "Nashi!" seru Miya. "NASHI!" teriak Alex. Asap tadi mengelilingi Nashi sekarang telah menghilang. "NASHI! KAU DENGAR AKU!? NASHI!" teriak Regret.

**Nashi POV**

_Nashi, kau dengar aku? Nashi...bukan saat nya untuk tidur! Bangun sekarang!_ "Ugh..." sayup-sayup ku buka mataku. Aku mendengarnya lagi, suara yang membantuku mengalahkan Goar. Sayup-sayup ku lihat...seseorang? Bukan, sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang. "WUAAAA!" teriakku kaget dan langsung menjauh dari arah cahaya itu. Gelap...dimana ini? Semuanya gelap! Sangat-sangat gelap. Tapi cahaya dari nya membuat...ruangan ini menjadi terang. Siapa sih dia? "Jangan takut, aku tidak mungkin menyakiti mu, Nashi!" kata suara itu mendekat. AKu panik, panik sekali! Keringat dingin bercucuran, apa yang harus ku lakukan!? Dia memegang pundak ku, "kau harus memakai kekuatan itu, walaupun efek nya, mungkin menyakitkan!". "A..apa..maksudmu!?" tanyaku tidak mengerti, tapi aku masih panik. "Hanya sihir itu yang bisa mengalahkan Monster itu!" kata nya. Aku semakin tidak mengerti! Sihir apa? Aku bingung, lagipula siapa dia? Aku bingung bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku!? "Sihir..apa?" tanyaku. "Hanya sihir itu yang bisa mengalahkan Monster itu! Sekarang buka mata mu dan kembali ke alam nyata! Akan ku bantu kau mengaktifkan sihir itu!" kata nya. "Eh, a..apa maksudmu!?" tanyaku bingung.

Blush...semua ini menghilang. Aku membuka mata ku perlahan. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Monster itu sedang menghancurkan benda yang ada di sekeliling nya. Itu berarti...bentar lagi Miya,Alex dan Regret kena serangannya! Lalu, aku merasakan ada yang aneh denagn tubuhku. Tubuhku, mengeluarkan cahaya! Cahaya apa ini? _Sihir yang ku bilang_. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi tidak melihat wujudnya lagi, "sihir?". _Iya, waktunya menghancurkan Monster itu, Nashi!. _"Eh, wa..waktunya!?" aku cukup kaget. Lalu, tubuhku mengeluarkan cahaya yang makin terang. Dari mata, mulut, semuanay mengeluarkan cahaya. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan di benakku sekarang, Sihir apa ini?

**Normal POV**

"Ca..cahaya apa itu?" tanya Miya. "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya, cahaya itu datang dari Nashi!" jawab Alex. "Nashi?" Regret langsung menoleh ke arah cahaya itu. Cahaya yang dibicarakan mereka pun semakin terang. "Cahayanya..semakin..terang!" seru Miya menyipitkan matanya. "Sangat terang!" Alex juga menyipitkan matanya. "AKu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!" Regret menyilangkan tangannya. Cahaya itu lalu menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Dan, dalam 1-2 menit, cahaya itu menghilang. Seketika, lingkaran cahaya itu menghilang. Cairan lengket itu juga menghilang. "Akhirnya, aku bebas!" seru Alex senang. Regret sweatdrop melihatnya. "Nashi!" Miya berlari ke arah Nashi yang terkapar di tanah.

"Aduh..." Nashi memegang kepalanya. "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Miya membantu Nashi berdiri. Nashi mendongak kan kepalanya ke arah Miya, "siapa kamu?". "Eh? A..aku Miya, Miya Fernandes! Masa sih kamu gak tahu?" seru Miya kaget atas pertanyaan teman se-tim nya itu. Nashi menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu". "Bagaimana dengan...mm...Fairy Tail?" tanya Miya. "Apa itu Fairy Tail? Peri berekor? Cukup aneh..." gumam Nashi. "Eh...tu..tunggu dulu! Kamu ingat apa saja?" tanya Miya. "Etto..." pikir Nashi, "namaku...Nashi..", "Oh ya! Sama kucing putih yang lucu! Kalau gak salah, namanya...Alice!". Miya mematung mendengar jawaban Nashi, badannya bergetar. "Ada apa Miya?" tanya Alex yang baru sampai di tempat Miya berada bersama Regret. Miya menoleh ke belakang dengan kaku, "Na..Nashi...di..dia...". "Kenapa Nashi?" tanya Regret penasaran. "Di..dia...Am..ne..si..a..." jawab Miya gemetar. "Eh, APA!?" teriak Alex dan Regret bersamaan.

* * *

**HaHaHa...akhirnya Chapter 8 selesai juga! Setelah berabad-abad, akhirnya cerita ini selesia juga! HAHAHHAHA!~**

**Asist.R: Kau gila, Thor!**

**Author: Suka-suka aku dong mau gila apa gak! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH~**

**Asist.R: Gila...*sweatdrop***

**Author: Ja, gue pergi dulu ye**

**Asist.R: Kemana?**

**Author: HaWaIi**

**Readers: Wait Wait Wait!**

**Author: Apa lagi sih? *nenteng koper ma pake baju pantai***

**Readers: Lanjutin dulu ceritanya!**

**Author: Apa maksud lo? Nih cerita dah siap, FINISH!**

**Readers: Apa yang dah siap Bego!? Nashi-nya Amnesia! Apa kelanjutannya!?**

**Asist.R: *colek-colek Readers***

**Readers: Apa!? *sewot***

**Asist.R: Author nya dah pergi! *nunjuk nunjuk Taksi yang melaju kencang***

**Readers: What!? WOI! AUTHOR! SINI DOLO! LANJUTIN CERITANYA! HOLIDAYNYA NANTI AJA! WOI! Author sialan!**

**Asist.R: Nunggu aja sih Author, nanti dia balik sendiri kok!**

**Readers: Gak bisa *nunduk* KITA BAKAL DEMO! *berapi-api***

**Asist.R: Eh, a..apa!? *kaget***

_**Team Nashi: First Mission is Completed**_

_**NO** **COMMENT!**_


End file.
